El Matrimonio Médico
by Auryl
Summary: PostSin Razón. Para poder cumplir el último deseo de House, Cuddy se verá obligada a pasar por encima de su profesionalidad, de su ética y de su moral. Se verá obligada a aceptar algo que nunca quiso hacer. [HousexCuddy]
1. Prólogo

**El Matrimonio Médico**

_**Disclaimer**: Bryan y yo ya estamos comprometidos.  
Le he convencido de que la tercera temporada tiene que llegar pronto a España y tiene que ser Huddy, o si no le dejo plantado en el altar. Veremos a ver si me hace caso, o si David Shore, FOX, Cuatro, y el largo etc. que también tienen los derechos de _House, MD_, prefieren alargar un poco más la UST incombustible e incandescente entre Hugh Laurie y Lisa Edelstein xD_

_**Pairing**: Es retórica, ¿verdad? n.n _

_**Spoilers**: Post-Sin razón_

_**Género**: Debería decir "General", pero, a pesar de todo, creo que es más "Angst", con algo de humor negro. Oh, sí; y "Romance"._

Cuando terminé de ver _Sin razón_, aparte de esa extraña sensación encontrada entre los instintos homicidas y la más que confirmada admiración hacia los guionistas, se me ocurrió una cosa. ¿Y si la ketamina no fuera un tratamiento tan normalito, y por eso en la alucinación de House no tenía lógica? ¿Y si, a pesar de todo, él quiere que Cuddy se la ponga? ¿Y si para poder hacerlo, Cuddy sólo puede hacer una cosa, a pesar de los deseos de los dos, de su profesionalidad y su moralidad…?

_Euphoria_ está terminando, y este es mi nuevo reto, a parte de mis incondicionales one-shot n.n Este primer capítulo es cortito, cortito, apenas una página en Word. Por algo es el prólogo ;) La escena final de Sin Razón. Mi obsesión.

_Prólogo_

_--------------------------_

.-Adiós.

_Como una exhalación. _

_Tuvo la sensación de que todo lo vivido los últimos días, todas las emociones, sabores, olores e incluso los más puros conocimientos médicos, se condensaban en la bala que sostenía y pasaban a través de él como agujas o un torrente de agua traspirando por cada poro de su piel. Como un disparo certero al centro de su lógica._

_El ruido ensordecedor del volcán en continua erupción en que se habían convertido sus últimos minutos le ahogó._

_Y después… abrió los ojos._

_El choque contra la realidad fue un golpe seco._

.- ¡Le han disparado!

.-Dos veces.

.-Una en el abdomen, otra en el cuello.

Las voces familiares apenas lograron calmar a su mente. No era una alucinación. Sentía la boca pegajosa.

.-Hola.

El oír su propia voz le despejó los sentidos unos segundos más. Aquello era real. No había matado a un hombre. No estaba alucinado. Era real. Era real.

Un aroma a bebé, a niña pequeña, le embargó como la suave caricia del pelo largo de Cameron.

.-Te vas a poner bien, ¡te vas a poner bien!

_¿Me lo dices para tranquilizarme o para tranquilizaros a vosotros? Los duckies siempre unidos… _ Mareos y fatiga, confusiones y la espantosa sensación de inseguridad, que no podía auto-diagnosticar porque el aire sobre él le impulsaba hacia abajo.

Asfixiante. Angustiante. Aplastante. _Irresistible_.

Era real. Aquello sí.

.-Y tú qué sabes…

Maldita sea. Cameron no podía saberlo. _Él_ lo sabía. Él sabía qué iba a pasar, qué debía pasar. Podía cambiar el futuro, él sí podía. No era una alucinación. El ruido ensordecedor era real, la sangre que le empapaba el cuello y el abdomen era real, el latigazo de dolor era real.

No aguantaría mucho más. La buscó con la mirada, pero ella no estaba. Estaría en su despacho o de camino, seguramente tirándose de los pelos por haber permitido que un loco con un arma entrara en _su_ Hospital, burlara _su_ vigilancia y dispara a _su_ médico principal. La imagen mental casi le hizo sonreír. Casi.

Atrajo a Cameron con una mirada urgente, desesperada. Tenía que hacérselo llegar. Tenía que saber…

… que había una última oportunidad.

.-Di a Cuddy… - Sopor. Dormir eternamente, rescatar inconscientemente de cada esquina de su memoria aquella sensación perdida. Un último esfuerzo. _Confiar. Confía en Cuddy, en su criterio médico. Confía en el tratamiento, en que podrás andar. Confía en que tu alucinación… te servirá en la realidad. Que no te despertarás en el "mausolo" familiar_ - … que me ponga ketamina.

Vio la misma expresión de muda sorpresa, de contundente angustia en sus tres subordinados antes de cerrar los ojos. _No hagáis preguntas._

Ella tendrá que confiar en mí una vez más. Sé que lo hará.

Ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Ella sabe que lo _tiene_ que hacer, _cueste el precio que le cueste_.

Porque ella sabe que tengo que confiar en ella. _Que no me queda otra opción_.

_Y ella sabe que esta vez, yo también lo sé._

_Todo es…demasiado real._

--------------------------------

¿Espero vuestros reviews?


	2. El compromiso

**El Matrimonio Médico**

_Disclaimer:_ Bryan y yo estamos mirando las invitaciones; dudamos entre el color sepia o los tonos pastel. Sin embargo, hasta que no pase oficialmente a ser de la familia Singer, no, no me pertenece nada, ni siquiera un trocito simbólico, de _House, MD._

_Notas: _Este capítulo ha sido muy difícil de escribir…De hecho, aún no estoy 100 satisfecha, pero quería postearlo. Este capítulo me baja la autoestima. Necesitaré muchos reviews para compensar xD

Por Lisa E. La Reina de la Noche.

_El compromiso_

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,  
y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca.  
Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado  
y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca. (…)_

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente.  
Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto.  
Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan.  
Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto._

_**(Pablo Neruda, Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada, 15)**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

.- ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?

.-No puedes ponerle la ketamina, Lisa.

Cuddy respiró hondamente, tratando de calmarse, aunque fuera un poco. Lo suficiente como para contenerse y no abalanzarse sobre el abogado que parecía temerla, frente a ella. O para no chillar y tirarse de los pelos, directamente. Siguió dando vueltas en su despacho. Toc-toc-toc.

Toc-toc-toc. Toc-toc-toc.

Ese era el único sonido que tiempo después Lisa Cuddy ligaría al recuerdo de aquellos primeros minutos, caóticos y surrealistas. El frenético toc-toc de sus tacones golpeando el suelo impoluto de los pasillos de su Hospital con renovada energía. Porque al principiose quedó muy quieta, conteniendo el aliento como si la inmovilidad o el silencio pudieran cambiar el curso de lo que ya había ocurridoToc-toc-toc. Todos los demás sonidos, voces, gritos, incluso el eco de las dos balas que la habían perforado el aliento, impulsado hacia atrás de un golpe seco, crudo, impactando en el centro de su pecho y abriéndola desmesuradamente los ojos, se reducían a nimias gotitas suspendidas en el aire, absorbidas por el toc-toc-toc angustiante de sus zapatos.

Y el continuo sonido de su propia respiración pesada, el rápido subir y bajar del pecho, el aire atravesado en su garganta. Ese sonido también le recordaría a partir de entonces, el infierno que había atravesado para llegar a Urgencias, y la expresión que tenía que haber tenido su rostro para que la marea de gente que pululaba sin descanso se detuviera a la vez al verla. Había preguntado algo parecido, recordaba. No estaba segura, había sido todo muy confuso. "¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¡Cómo lo habéis permitido! _¿Cómo lo he permitido?_"

.-Soy su médica. Él lo pidió. Yo lo acepto. ¿Dónde diablos está el problema, Vincent?

Él lo había pedido, así se lo había dicho la doctora Cameron. Toc-toc-toc. Como en un sueño pesado y denso, cuando quieres avanzar más rápido y no puedes, sientes los miembros agarrotados por el sopor, así de lenta parecía moverse Cuddy entre el mar de batas blancas. Como en una película atascada en el proyector, repitiendo siempre la misma escena en blanco y negro. Él se lo había pedido. No atendía a otras razones.

Vincent se apresuró a rebuscar entre la montaña de papeles y basuras legales el artículo que la impedía – ¡a ella! ¡A la doctora Lisa Cuddy! ¡A la Decana de Medicina del Princeton-Plainsboro! – llevar a cabo el último deseo de House. A su lado, Wilson estaba mortalmente pálido, hundido en el sofá del despacho. Tenía la mirada perdida. Todo el frenetismo angustiante que parecía embargarla a ella, compensaba el estado de parsimonia que había atrapado al oncólogo.

.-Aquí está. La ketamina es un tratamiento altamente arriesgado, Lisa, que ya ni siquiera se utiliza en humanos. Inducirle un coma disociativo cuando la anestesia necesaria para una cirugía de ese nivel es mucho menor, es exagerado.

.-Lo sé. Soy médica.

Estaba impaciente. Y enajenada al miedo y a los nervios. _Sabía_ las posibles consecuencias de la ketamina, _sabía_ los riesgos a los que se exponía, _sabía_ que podía incluso perder la licencia por haber intentado obligar al anestesista a que se saltara las normas y cediera a sus deseos… Toc-toc-toc. El despacho parecía demasiado pequeño para ella, y no podía dejar de pensar que cada segundo que pasaba y retenía a los cirujanos inmóviles en el quirófano, era un tiempo valiosísimo que perdía y que ponía a House en una situación más delicada aún de lo que ya lo estaba.

.- ¿Por qué es tan importante ponerle la ketamina?

.- ¡Porque es lo que él pidió!

.-Cuddy, acababan de dispararle. – musitó Wilson con un hilo de voz. – Él… no estaba cuerdo, ni consciente de lo que pedía.

.-No es excusa. House puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero lo sabes, Wilson, sabes que nunca hace nada sin estar antes seguro de sus consecuencias. – a Cuddy ni siquiera le importó el tono de voz de su médico, el derrote, el cansancio. House permanecía inconsciente en el quirófano. Ella había prohibido a sus médicos hacer nada hasta que no se lo indicara. No _podía_ ser en vano.

.-Lisa, no puedes…

.- ¡Soy su médica, por el amor de Dios! ¡Llevo su caso! – no le importó perder los papeles ni que su grito se oyera en toda la planta. Si retrasaba más la cirugía, si con cada minuto que pasaba sin intervenirle, le estaba perjudicando, tenía que servir para algo. Había confiado en ella. Le había dado otra oportunidad. _Dile a Cuddy que me ponga ketamina. _Ni Cameron, ni Vincent, ni siquiera Wilson podían adivinar qué significaba aquello para Cuddy.

Suspiró largamente, tratando de recuperar la sangre fría. Reanudó su interminable marcha por el despacho, rescatando informes, artículos, cualquier cosa que la ayudara. Toc-toc-toc.

.-No es suficiente. Este tipo de tratamiento sólo puede ser consentido por el paciente.

.-El paciente, - Cuddy convirtió su voz en una peligrosa aguja de hielo – está inconsciente, Vincent. El paciente ha sido disparado dos veces. El paciente me ha pedido que le ponga ketamina, y está esperando en el quirófano, desangrándose, a que tú pases el maldito consentimiento legal.

.-Tengo que constar con su firma para autorizarlo. – el abogado tragó saliva, intimidado por la mirada de su jefa – Lo siento, Lisa.

Cuddy apretó fuerte la mandíbula. Casi pudo oír como algo muy dentro de ella, se quebraba. Wilson la miraba con urgencia. _No hagas nada, Cuddy, le joderás el cerebro,_ parecía decir su mirada. _No hagas nada, Lisa, porque a pesar de todo, sabes que nunca te perdonarás el haber podido causarle cualquier daño. Déjalo correr. Sálvale. _Parecía el verdadero mensaje, el oculto tras la preocupación de sus irises castañas.

Toc-toc-toc. _Mantente ocupada, no pienses en que se está muriendo, no pienses en que quizá tengan razón y sólo fue una última alucinación, y que por esa última petición que te hizo, carente de sentido alguno, producto de su mente delirante, estás arriesgando tu carrera, su salud, su vida, ignorando los gritos de alarma de los especialistas. No. No pienses en que estás retrasando su curación persiguiendo una meta invisible, inexistente. No. No lo hagas. No pienses que permitiste que un loco entrara en _tu_ Hospital y le _disparara_, no pienses que fue tu culpa el que ahora esté desangrándose, inerte, esperando una orden que quizá no llegue nunca. No. Ni siquiera se te ocurra. No te pares. No pienses. Porque si lo haces, te volverás loca de dolor y de impotencia. _Toc-toc-toc.

Se detuvo. Su mente daba vueltas, pero ya no oía el histérico toc-toc-toc de sus tacones. Tomó una decisión. Suspiró fuerte.

.-Hazlo, Vincent. Soy la directora de este Hospital, y lo consiento completamente. Si esa autorización, por alguna casualidad, se pasa sin tener la firma del paciente, lo ignoraré – sus dos interlocutores la miraron con expresiones indescifrables. Ella apartó la vista. Anduvo lento, como si cada paso sosegado la ayudara a meditar y reflexionar. – Soy la directora – repitió, con firmeza, como para afianzarse a sí misma – y como tal tienes que obedecerme. Hazlo.

.-Cuddy, - la voz de Wilson subió un par de decibelios, como queriendo imprimir en su altura la gravedad de la situación – no estás siendo racional, ¡estás utilizando tu puesto en tu propio beneficio!

Wilson no tenía absolutamente ninguna forma de saber cómo se sentía. Era _su_ Hospital, _su_ responsabilidad, suya y de nadie más. Había sido por _su_ culpa que House estuviera donde estaba. Había sido por _su_ culpa que _su_ Seguridad no hubiera podido detener al loco armado a tiempo. Cuddy estalló.

.- ¡Me da exactamente lo mismo si con eso puedo cumplir su último deseo!

.-Si lo haces, piensa, Cuddy, piensa por un momento. – Wilson se puso en pie y alzó las palmas vacías ante ella, en un innecesario gesto de paz. – Tú sabes mejor que nadie las secuelas de la ketamina. Está _desangrándose_. Y mantienes a los médicos _parados_. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque un hombre que acababa de recibir dos tiros te pidió que le pusieras un arriesgadísimo tratamiento? ¿Porque el médico más temerario, más loco de tu plantilla quiso probar una teoría en un delirio desesperado, en sí mismo, sin pensar en las consecuencias?

.-Porque confió en mí. – la respuesta cruda, sincera de su jefa le contrarió. Desengañada. Aferrándose a esa posibilidad con sus últimas fuerzas. Wilson sintió ganas de gritar hasta desgarrarse la voz.

.- ¡Maldita sea, lo matarás! ¡Un coma disociativo después de ser disparado dos veces, es una locura!

.-Es lo que él habría hecho. – Wilson dio un par de pasos vacilantes hacia atrás. Negaba con la cabeza, hundido y aplastado bajo la seguridad irrefrenable, casi histérica de su jefa. Cuddy no dudó. No tenía tiempo. Miró al abogado. – Hazlo.

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza.

.-Tengo que tener su consentimiento, lo siento. Ni siquiera tú, como directora, puedes hacer nada. Esto no se puede traspapelar. Necesito su firma o la de un familiar directo. Como no está casado y sus padres no llegarán a tiempo…

.- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Necesito ese tratamiento! – Cuddy bajó la vista, frunciendo los labios. Esa molesta sensación de déjà-vu del caso de Alfredo, multiplicada por diez. La urgencia. La desesperación. La frenética e irracional búsqueda a contrarreloj de una solución. Toc-toc-toc. – Tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer. Ilegal o inmoral, ya me da igual. Vincent – le miró a los ojos, su abogado vacilaba – ¿hay algo, lo que sea, que pueda hacer?

Vincent abrió la boca, pero no llegó a responder. Desvió la mirada, con la suficiente inseguridad como para que Cuddy adivinara que _sí_ había una posibilidad.

.-Hay una opción… peligrosa, ilegal y muy, muy arriesgada. Me quitarán la licencia si alguien del Tribunal Supremo llegara a saber que si quiera lo propongo. Es algo casi inconcebible.

Detuvo sus pasos hiperactivos de nuevo, impaciente.

.- No me vengas ahora con esas, Vincent.

.-No exagero. Es muy comprometida. Arruinarías tu carrera. – se removió, incómodo. – Pero, podrías… autorizar el tratamiento de la ketamina.

Cuddy tenía la garganta seca. El enardecido toc-toc-toc dejó de repiquetear en su mente. _El tiempo avanza más rápido que tú. Terriblemente más rápido._

.-Te escucho.

.- En lo referente a ese concepto, al de la familia directa, las lagunas legales son terribles. Hay vacíos insalvables de los que nos podríamos aprovechar. – con una mueca de amarga satisfacción, Vincent rebuscó con ahínco en sus documentos. – Os sorprendería lo fácil que es engañar a la Ley en estos casos… - finalmente, encontró lo que buscaba. Extendió sobre la mesita, frente a los dos médicos, un papel de ampulosa caligrafía.

Ambos se inclinaron sobre él. Wilson fue el primero en reaccionar.

.- ¿Un… enlace matrimonial?

Ante el asentimiento del otro, Cuddy se mantuvo inmóvil, quieta, temblando por dentro. Su mente iba a toda velocidad. Lucidez, sangre fría. Valora las opciones, cada punto de vista, antes de abrir la boca y despedir a Vincent por esta broma de mal gusto. Tiene que haber un punto lógico en todo esto. Siempre lo hay. Encuéntralo. Aférrate a él.

.-No tiene gracia. – no pretendía que su voz dejara ver _tanto_ esa fría furia, pero no intentó corregirse. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Cada segundo contaba. Apretó los puños en una silenciosa amenaza y gesto de advertencia, pero Vincent no se retractó.

.-Si firmaras este enlace, si consintieras mostraros como pareja casada ante el papel, ante la Ley, entonces tendrías carta blanca. Podrías autorizarlo ahora mismo, Lisa. – hablaba deprisa, convincente, aparentando una seguridad que no sentía en realidad. – Es muy arriesgado, pero funcionaría. No habría un solo punto en tu contra.

.- ¿Me estás diciendo que es más fácil traspapelar un _matrimonio_, que una simple autorización médica? – las cejas de Wilson se elevaron hasta límites insospechados. Arrugó el ceño, esperando una réplica por parte de Cuddy. Se asustó ante la falta de ésta. – ¿C-Cuddy?

Ella apretó más fuerte la mandíbula. Su moral, su profesionalidad, todos sus años de experiencia médica y administrativa, se reían en su cara. Le preguntaban a gritos – con una voz que se parecía demasiado a la de su director en Michigan – por qué demonios no había dado ya un rotundo y completo _No_ a la pregunta implícita y maleducada que le planteaba el documento matrimonial frente a ella. Como el disco duro de un ordenador, su mente mantenía eficientemente apartado todo pensamiento que la distrajera de aquella cuestión, incluidas las culpas, los remordimientos, el manojo de nervios y continuo frenesí que la electrificaban.

Vincent se inclinó hacia ella. Parecía fascinado por la expresión marmórea, impávida, del rostro de porcelana de Cuddy.

Por primera vez, Lisa Cuddy _dudaba_.

.-Funcionaría, Lisa. – le susurró. Ignoró las protestas de Wilson, centrándose en que sus palabras llegaran a oídos de la mujer – Cada noche, docenas de borrachos desesperados se casan por pura diversión en Las Vegas, en las Bahamas. La gente acepta enlazarse con un desconocido porque necesita su seguro médico, mantener las apariencias, cambiar de vida. Hay matrimonios por conveniencia al margen absoluto de la Ley. Y ésta permanece ciega, sorda y muda. Este matrimonio, podría servirle a él, pero también… te pondría a ti en una delicada situación.

Cuddy alzó los ojos, por fin. Su boca apenas era una tensa línea encarnada en sus mejillas pálidas. Los nudillos estaban pálidos_. Le salvaría. Es una locura. Es la única opción. ¡Estás histérica, no piensas como un médico! Confió en mí. Nunca hasta este punto. No tengo elección…_

.-No tengo elección, ¿verdad?

Wilson se arrodilló junto a ella, sosteniendo ambos pesos. Buscó su mirada con urgencia.

.-Cuddy, mírame. Es una locura, lo sabes, ¡no puedes estar pensando incluso en…!

.- ¿Podría hacerlo? – su voz parecía tan distinta al enérgico, al seguro toc-toc-toc de sus tacones. Dudaba. La balanza veía herido de muerte su precario equilibrio. – Si acepto este… matrimonio, ¿darías luz verde a la ketamina?

El abogado la miró. Largo. Pausado.

.-Tendría que hacerlo. Serías su esposa.

Ella guardó silencio. Denso, pesado, agobiante. Retumbaba en cada rincón de su cabeza como el histérico toc-toc-toc. Como el frenético y punzante pum-pum-pum de su corazón desbocado contra el pecho.  
Silencio. Es lo que él quiere. Pum-pum-pum. Confió en ti. Silencio. Está _muriendo_, tienes que decidirte. Pum-pum-pum. _Nunca te perdonará_…

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Wilson dejó escapar un sonido curioso, entre un lamentado quejido y un gemido de sorpresa.

.- ¡No!

Cuddy se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo caso omiso. Vincent sostenía sus ojos, inclinando la cabeza.

.- ¿Segura?

¿_Segura_? Nunca se había sentido tan insegura en la vida. Ni tan confundida. Ni tan… desesperada. La puerta del despacho se abrió con un estruendo. Chase tenía las manos enguantadas llenas de sangre, y los puños de su impoluta bata blanca estaban coloreados en tinta roja. Su cara era una mueca deformada por el horror.

.-No podemos esperar más. Se desangrará. Gillick quiere saber si el anestesista puede ponerle la ketamina, sino… lo intervendrá de todas formas – Cuddy miró a Wilson. _Ayúdame_, parecían suplicar los ojos grises. Con muda desesperación. Quebrados de un hondo dolor, de la más impactante de las fuerzas gravitatorias que los convertía en dos agujeros negros absorbentes, atrayentes. – No podemos esperar más. – insistió Chase.

Cuddy bajó la vista y la clavó en el médico australiano. Él retuvo el aliento, ignorando el nudo en su garganta. La temblaba la barbilla. Pum-pum-pum. El corazón la dolía. Sangraba. Lloraba. Quiso llorar también, chillar. Como cuando entendió, honda y completamente, la situación. _House ha sido disparado. Se muere. _Pensó que se volvería loca de dolor.

.-Puedes ponerle la ketamina. – tenía rota la voz. Miró de nuevo a Wilson. _Perdóname_. Miró el documento matrimonial sobre la mesa. Y a Vincent. Asintió de nuevo con la cabeza. Aturdida. Desengañada. _¿Por qué arriesgas tu carrera? ¿Por qué arriesgas su vida? ¿Por la petición delirante de un hombre moribundo? ¡Puedes perderlo todo! Ya no me queda nada que perder…_ Asintió otra vez, y otra más. – Puedes ponérsela.

Apenas fue consciente de que Chase se daba la vuelta y regresaba corriendo al quirófano, ni de que Vincent recogía sus documentos y posaba una mano en su hombro en silencioso apoyo, asegurándole que se ocuparía de todo, cuando pasó junto a ella para salir del despacho. Wilson la retuvo el suficiente tiempo en la cordura, aún. No había odio en sus ojos. Con mirarle supo que se sentía igual que ella. Formaban un solo, total y completamente. Los extremos opuestos de un mismo polo. Los vértices bajos de un triángulo isósceles, tan minimizados hasta entonces por el punto alto, el principal, el genio, que no se habían percatado de la existencia del otro.

.-Nunca te perdonará. – aún así, parecía más confuso que ella. Y duro. Y cruel.

.-Lo sé. – le sorprendió la sinceridad de sus palabras. Le asustó la tranquilidad de su voz, la indiferencia. _Le asustó que no la asustara_. Todo es un sueño. Ya no tienes nada que perder. Despertarás. Todo tiene un punto lógico. Agárrate a él.

.- ¿Por qué lo haces…porque confió en ti? – escupió las últimas palabras con amargura. Como un hombre resentido. Cuddy sostenía su mirada, mustia.

.-Sí.

Tampoco había desafío o provocación en su voz. Simplemente, declaraba un hecho. Wilson asintió extrañamente con la cabeza, y tras unos segundos de silencio, salió cerrando la puerta tras él, dejándola sola. Ella apartó la mirada de la puerta, y avanzó un par de pasos inseguros. Se detuvo al instante. Todo daba vueltas.

Pum-pum-pum.

Frenético, histérico, vertiginoso martilleo del corazón contra el pecho. Le hacía daño.

_¿Qué has hecho?_

"Le he salvado… te he hecho caso, House."

_Confió en ti._

"Has confiado en mí… y he hecho lo que tú me pediste."

_Él no lo hubiera aprobado nunca de esta forma. ¡Confió en ti!_

"Es lo que tú hubieras hecho. Manipulas, tergiversas los hechos, los transformas y utilizas tu puesto y las debilidades de la gente para obtener lo que quieres. No he hecho cualquier cosa que tú no harías."

_No lo entenderá._

"Tendrás que entenderlo. Tendrás que hacerlo."

_Le has traicionado._

"Esto no es una traición. He sacrificado lo último que me importaba retener. Te he sacrificado a ti. Ya no me importa el resto."

_Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sabes que a partir de ahora, cada segundo, minuto, hora y día que pase y él no despierte, vivirás en la incertidumbre de saber si hiciste bien, si lo has matado o si llegarás a morir consumida por lo mismo que te obligará a llorar contra la almohada cada noche, ¿verdad? El dolor incandescente y oscuro que no podrás mitigar._

"Lo sé, sí…"

_Nunca te perdonará._

"Sé que no me perdonarás, pero esta vez…"

"Esta vez, Greg… tendrás que hacerlo."

"_Ahora estamos en paz."_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Reviews, reviews, reviews.

6


	3. El testigo

_Disclaimer:_ David Shore quiere ser nuestro testigo de bodas, pero Bryan no está tan seguro apenas. Me dice que ya le ve lo suficiente en el trabajo y que decida yo nomás. Como sea, yo no pondría peros, porque él al fin y al cabo es el creador de _House, MD_, y tods por acá le debemos mucho n.n

Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo n/n. Sobretodo porque siento que se lo debo, ya ;) Es un trocito tonto, pero me hacía ilusión que lo supieran…sobretodo también, porque caigo en la cuenta de que nunca respondí a los reviews de Muérdago y Técnicas de persuasión, "I'm sorry V.V" así que, ya que fue en donde empecé a publicar y a torturarlos psicológicamente :) esto va con ilusión a Ravenwood85, Camila, RiMi, Naty, Edysev, Shair, Ginny Scully y KaAn por partida doble, porque me apoyaron y porque se lo merecen :D

Y a cierta Hameron que me debe un Huddy, huh-huh, aunque ahorita no recuerde el nombre…Auryl se hace la sueca :P Nhaaa, mi linda niña Gaia, sí, para ti ;) Órale, no podías faltar, por supuesto, n.n por ser mi acosadora personal y no dejarme respirar (ya sabes que me tendrás también al acecho ni modo en cuanto publiques algo también nomás :)) Ya sabes que puedes plagiarme todo y más, ¿si? xDD

Gala, lindísima, aquí va un regalito un trocito atrasado de cumpleaños n/n Ya sabes lo muchísimo que agradezco y valoro tu sincera opinión y esos ánimos, ¿si cielo? Y cuánto me gustan tus fics, y, por mucho que te de vergüenza "Auryl saca la lengua" te lo seguiré repitiendo hasta el día en que House decida retirarse…que eres única escribiendo, la Queen of Huddy-fanfic y Angi, Ninfa y tú sois las verdaderas estrellas de las Huddles :P

A Angi porque es tan natural y tan…Huddy :DD Ya sé que te debo un review de What I live for, linda, ahorita nada más postear esto allá iré, pero te adalentaré que ¡Te quiero y te odio a pinches partes iguales! xDD

Ninfa y Xuanny… porque espero que María se recupere pronto :D Y porque su ilusión y sus ganas son contagiosas, y los avatares de Xuanny siempre me sacan una risa ;) Aquí tienen su castigo por ser tan lindas, una adolescente hormonal y sensiblona xDD:P

Hilda, dni, Vic, ReWilson, Palm, Cristy, PennyLane…y prole ;) Es decir, toda esa gente del Housepital a la que no terminaría de nombrar, por esta cálida acogida cuando llevo apenas 3 semanas siendo paciente ;)

Y, por supuesto… también a toda esa pequeñita gente que lo lee peeeero no deja reviews ¬¬' I'm looking you…xDD Nah, lo cierto es que comprendo, la pereza y todas esas cosas…Pero que sepan que son crueles :'( Voy a empezar a hacer mi lista negra particular, ustedes quedan avisados xD

**Aclaración:** Ustedes, miembros del Housepital, ya saben mi sana obsesión por el OT3 HousexCuddyxWilson, ¿cierto? No en plan romántico, sino esa relación tan especial y única que los une... ¿si? Esto no es un fic OT3 (a pesar de que estoy trabajando en uno n/n), pero dejo caer algunas ideas mías sobre ellos…sólo lo básico, como en el cap 1 :P Y a pesar de **todo** lo que pueda parecer…esto no es un Wilddy, ni modo ;) Un pequeñito regalito temporal a los miembros del Club Wilddy, (Huddles y Huddys, no me maten, recuerden que aún debo muchas secuelas xDD)

Oh, y sí. **Una cosita más.**  
Tenía (tengo) fiebre y estaba aburrida cuando escribí este capítulo. n.n'' Y andaba apenas algo desesperada porque ya había escrito y descartado cuatro borradores completitos. No sé si el catarro será algo que suba la inspiración O.o pero el caso es que por fin quedé a gusto, apenas lo justo como para atreverme a postearlo. Por eso necesito reviews para confirmar si ha merecido la pena este sufrimiento

Así que si notan algo raro, extraño, alucinógeno, incoherente…acháquenlo a la fiebre :P  
Y es cortito. Pero intenso ;)

**El Matrimonio Médico**

_II El testigo_

_-Creo que ella tiene derecho a conocer toda la historia.  
-También usted, querido –apuntó César._

_-También yo. Aunque aquí sólo oficio como testigo._

_**(Arturo Pérez-Reverte, La Tabla de Flandes)**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Entró en la cafetería empujando la puerta con las manos enguantadas. Afuera nevaba y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero ella sonreía, con su larguísima melena ondulada al soplo cálido de la entrada y sujetando bajo el brazo su libro favorito. Un superficial vistazo le bastó para reconocer y analizar la compañía multitudinaria que aquella noche acogería el Michigan Café, tan famoso en el campus universitario como las fiestas por las que era célebremente conocida la facultad de Medicina.

Saludó a sus amigos con una sonrisa y una suave negación de cabeza, señalando su librito. "Hoy es martes" vocalizó sin palabras. Ellos la devolvieron la sonrisa, asintiendo, y siguieron charlando en círculo alrededor de una mesita de té. Desembarazándose de la bufanda y del abrigo, se alejó y se sentó en una mesa junto al ventanal, pidiendo por el camino una taza de café caliente. "Como todos los martes". Se relajó sin apenas darse cuenta, adormecida por el ambiente caldeado y por las palabras románticas de Hölderin que parecían desatar los nudos que la unían al estrés universitario, a la adrenalina de los exámenes y al frenetismo incandescente del campus. Suspiró. Hölderin era un genio.

.-Creí que esta noche traerías a Darwin, queridísima Lisa…Ya sabes, un poco de caña de tu biólogo favorito.

Rodó los ojos al acercarse la taza de capuchino a los labios. Y como todos los martes, aquella paz había sido pedir demasiado.

.- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo encantador que eres, huh? – sonrió sin mirarle.

.-Nunca, pero yo ya sabía que lo pensabas.

Enarcó una ceja cuando se sentó junto a ella con confiada desfachatez, la sudadera del equipo de Lacrosse aún puesta sobre los hombros, y se adueñó de su café. Lisa no se inmutó, fingiéndose inmersa en la lectura.

.-Algún día me pagarás todas estas noches, Greg.

Él alzó las cejas y parpadeó varias veces.

.-No disimules, Lisa. – a pesar de su testaruda decisión de no alzar la vista _(No le des esa satisfacción todavía)_, Lisa supo que él sonreía. Su voz, su respiración, la proximidad de las graves vibrando en el aire entre ellos. Todo estaba envenenado de él. – Sé que las disfrutas tanto como yo.

Ella pasó de página mirándole por fin a través del filo de la hoja. Un trocito, lo justo como para dejar entrever dos resquicios medio grises, medio verdes, y un mechón de cabello rizado escondiendo los ojos, pero le bastó para confirmarlo. Greg sonreía con descaro desde _su_ taza de café, con la cabeza inclinada en un vago gesto sobre su mano libre y mirándola fijamente con indulgente expresión.

.-Oh. – resolvió, apartando los ojos de la sonrisa desvergonzada y posándolos de nuevo en el libro – Sí, que me roben el café cada martes es una de las metas que perseguía para mi primer año de carrera…

.-Oh, venga. – por el rabillo del ojo, le vio componer un mohín – Este martes te veo tan aburrida…

.-Sólo para ti, Greg. – le sonrió – Aún me debes muchos capuchinos.

.-Aburrida. – murmuró. Después bebió un trago más de café – Siempre saben mejor si no son tuyos, Cuddles. Como esa blusa… ¿te he dicho alguna vez lo monísimos que resultan esos botoncitos desabrochados de ahí…?

Lisa dejó caer el libro con una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Greg alargó los dedos hacia su pecho con la inocencia de un niño fascinado por un juguete maravilloso y reluciente. Ruborizada, le propinó un sonoro (como merecido) cachete a la mano maleducada, y recuperó con brusquedad su bebida.

.- ¡Ouch! ¡Pero si las niñas estaban conformes! – la reprochó, señalando el rápido subir y bajar del pecho, y sonrió satisfecho al ver las mejillas encendidas de indignación y vergüenza. Lisa maldijo su insensatez y el momento en que decidió vestirse de forma tan primaveral bajo el abrigo aquella mañana de marzo.

.-Después de hacer el mismo numerito tres martes seguidos, la cosa pierde su gracia. – replicó, cruzándose de brazos.

.-No lo creo… te queda muy sexy esa actitud de estrecha. – Se tragó un grito colérico cuando él se inclinó sobre la mesa para nivelar la altura. La sonrisa de gato de Cheshire le provocó un escalofrío, y no pudo evitar un sobresalto de sorpresa cuando unos dedos ágiles se deslizaron en dirección descendente por su brazo, rozando peligrosamente la tela suave de la blusa al estirarse para rodear su muñeca. No se dio cuenta de que había retenido el aire en su boca hasta que la mano se alejó de improvisto y con su libro de poemas en ella.

_Genial._

.- ¡Eh! – protestó con voz más aguda y estrangulada de lo que hubiera querido. Carraspeó y frunció los labios – Devuélvemelo.

.-Así que Hölderin… No sabía que te gustaba la poesía, oh Gran Doctora… ni que eras una intelectual de las letras. Aunque – sin hacer caso de las protestas de Lisa ni de sus vanos intentos por recuperar el libro, - que él mantenía eficientemente lejos de su alcance – apoyó un dedo en la barbilla, reflexionando. – recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi aquí estabas leyendo Neruda, y asumí que eras una de esas empolloncitas cuyo máximo deseo sería dejarse la piel en la universidad y seguir con el voto de castidad hasta convertirse en primeras de la clase. – hizo una mueca de dolor – No te ofendas, pero te había catalogado entre ellos cuando te vi entrar con ese abrigo y el libro nada más empezar el curso… Gracias a Dios que esos botones estratégicamente desabrochados me lo negaron, entonces y ahora. – reprimió un estremecimiento de anticipación – De hecho… ¿no es esta misma blusa la de aquella noche? – se inclinó y escudriñó la delantera de Lisa mientras ella soltaba un suspiro de exasperación.

.-Aparta. Y sí, es la misma. – se sonrojó y apretó más los labios. –Devuélvemelo.

.-Sólo si me invitas a un capuchino. Le gustas al camarero; siempre sabe mejor tu café que el mío.

.-Sí…y eso no tendrá nada que ver con que el tuyo no sepa a nada, porque _nunca_ lo pides, ¿verdad? – parpadeó al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa tanto melosa como irónica.

.-Bah, bah… - la desestimó con un gesto de la mano izquierda, mientras ojeaba el libro con la derecha – No te molesto tanto si sigues viniendo cada martes.

Supo por el calor en las mejillas que se estaba volviendo a ruborizar. _Touché_. Y todo había comenzado cinco meses antes con un libro de Neruda, una blusa escotada y un brillante y aburrido estudiante de último curso de Medicina abruptamente atrapados en aquella misma mesa, una noche de martes.

.-Eres insoportable, Greg.

.-Pero me vas a invitar a un café.

Sí, seguramente lo haría. De nuevo. Suspiró con impotencia mientras veía su taza vacía frente a ella, ante la inocente expresión de Greg. Él, sonriente, le extendía su libro dispuesto a devolvérselo.

.-No sé por qué sigo viniendo.

.-Porque te encantan estas discusiones, esta tensión y mis bromas aduladoras a las gemelas. – cuando se inclinó para recoger el libro, la atrajo hacia sí con brusquedad. En total contraste, acarició delicadamente la palma puesta boca arriba de la mano pequeña. – Y porque a pesar de todas tus protestas, sigues viniendo todos los martes para continuar con nuestro pulso sabiendo de antemano que volveré a ganar…y me volverás a invitar a un café que nunca beberé.

No supo en qué momento había cerrado los ojos y entreabierto los labios, pero se dio cuenta cuando se vio obligada a abrirlos por la caricia inesperada – suave, dulce, burlona, orgullosa y cínicamente ligera – de una boca contra la comisura de la suya.

Greg ya se había ido. Aún pudo recoger el guiño victorioso de quien se sabe vencedor que la dedicó antes de desaparecer por la puerta, entre la nieve. Lisa parpadeó. El libro volvía a estar entre sus manos, y en ese momento el camarero regresó a su mesita con una humeante taza roja repleta de capuchino.

.-Él me dijo que lo pusiera en tu cuenta…

Miró fijamente el tazón, ruborizada y con la boca aún semiabierta en un gesto incompleto. Parpadeó de nuevo, y la expresión en sus labios se consolidó. _¡Esto es ridículo! _Después soltó una limpia carcajada.

_Volvería el próximo martes._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Allí, apoyada contra la pared de cristal de la habitación, se sentía como una intrusa. Hurgando a hurtadillas en viejas heridas que aún dolían, escarbando escondida en los recuerdos que con titánica y sangrante firmeza había enterrado en lo más hondo del olvido. Como una intrusa débil por caer en lo fácil ante el dolor.

Un cristal. Una lámina de vidrio. La parodia de un espejo que reflejaba su gesto intermedio, entre el regusto a limón ácido en el paladar y el estallido de satisfacción amarga envenenando cada orgánulo de cada célula. Pensando que, realmente, no quería esa victoria.

Apenas una hoja transparente era lo que la separaba de los recuerdos. Y parecía tan malditamente difusa.

A un lado, ella, en el pasillo, inmóvil. Refugiándose casi inconscientemente en la planta de exuberantes hojas verdes junto a la entrada y en su bata blanca, cuan escudo que la protegiera de las miradas mordaces que la habían arrastrado a esa adicción insana, a esa dependencia que había acabado por regir cada acto. Estática. Los labios fruncidos, tensos.  
Al otro lado, ellos, los otros dos componentes del puzzle, las dos piezas que faltaban. ¿O era ella quien se había excluido del rompecabezas dañino, tóxico, perfecto, que formaban?

Se esforzó por reconstruir la antigua muralla al ver la puerta abrirse con melodramático silencio. Wilson no parecía sorprendido o herido al haberla descubierto espiándolos, como si al fin y al cabo, fuera tan suyo como de ellos el breve momento compartido con House, y fuera la flor llamativa quién tendría que sentirse culpable por incurrirse en la intimidad rota de aquella extraña relación que unía a los tres implicados – esposo, esposa y testigo – con sogas complejas, que se enroscaban en el cuello, y tiraban. De forma irremediable, catastrófica, adictiva, arrasando toda la confianza, familiaridad y cariño entre los tres hasta reducirlos a un común total de interdependencia. Y si uno faltaba, la pirámide fallaba. Se quebraba, y arrastraba a los otros dos hasta un agujero negro de desamparo y desconsuelo.

.-He estado hablando con él. Le explicado la situación. No creo que recuerde nada al despertar, Cuddy, pero, de todas formas… - suspiró. Tenía la voz ronca. – No es justo.

A pesar de todo, aquella vez no se refería ni a la situación, ni a las dos balas del loco que había escapado, ni al hombre que dormía, denso y sin sueños, al otro lado del cristal, al otro lado de su vida. Cuddy lo supo sin necesidad de más palabras.

.-Si tú no hubieras firmado…yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

.-Lo sé. Por eso no es justo. – no sonaba como un reproche, y mantenía las manos indulgentemente metidas en los bolsillos de su bata en una inconsciente muestra de abandono, pero en la tranquilidad de la planta privada de la UCI aquella frase estalló como un grito acusador. – Sabías de antemano que no me estabas dando opción.

Es cierto, admitió ella con pesadez. El aire se hizo demasiado espeso a su alrededor, y aspiró una bocanada de oxígeno antes de responder.

.-Lo sabía. Por eso lo hice. – era increíble el daño que podía provocar dos simples frases. Un tono de voz plano, aplastante. – Te necesitaba, Wilson. Los dos lo hacíamos. Y ninguno podíamos elegir… - _Estoy aquí, James. Estoy para ti y tú estás para mí. No nos queda otra opción._ – Habíamos llegado a un momento en que ya no estaba en nuestras manos el decidir… y dependíamos de esta mentira. De esta farsa. – estaba muy cerca de él, pero no sus cuerpos no se tocaban. A través del maquillaje y de las mejillas secas, Wilson la podía ver perfectamente llorar bajo la piel. Como él. Quería llegar hasta esas lágrimas y regocijarse en ellas. Quería acercarse más, y abrazarla con fuerza hasta que la doliera tanto como a él, y hacerla callar, que se tragara aquellas palabras que le estaban haciendo daño, emocional y casi físicamente, sacando a flote una verdad que no quería oír – Y sabía que no te podrías resistir. No opondrías resistencia. Te dejarías envenenar y arrastrar hasta involucrarte en medio de esta locura. De esta traición. Te venderías como yo…para no dejarme sola. Por eso lo hice. Porque lo sabía. _Porque no soportarías perder a la otra pieza del puzzle._

La cogió impulsivamente por los hombros, y el contacto envió un escalofrío que reptó por ambos cuerpos. Ella se aferró a su pecho y él a sus brazos. Fuego contra fuego. Sin cariño o afecto, pura desesperación en el zarandeo que les sacudió. Agresividad y frenetismo en el abrazo casi letal, labios apretados, barbillas altivas y miradas engarzadas al margen absoluto del resto del mundo. Y ella sonreía. Cruda, vencida, desvalijada, dispuesta ya a todo. Una sonrisa que no era suya.

.-No lo soportarías, James. – su nombre sabía suave en el paladar, como una gota de miel caliente que endulzaba lo violento de la situación, en medio de aquella sonrisa vacía. – No soportarías perdernos a los dos en el mismo día. Porque entonces te perderías a ti mismo.

.-Cuddy. – sentía sus rizos rozarle el cuello, la piel estremecida del pecho, y le costaba respirar. Sus uñas rojas se le hincaban a través de la tela de la camisa en el pecho. – Cállate.

.-No puedo.

.-Lisa. – el jadeo desesperado rompió en la boca de Cuddy. Marcas rojas que aparecerían horas después en los hombros que apretaba, se le clavaban también a través de los párpados cerrados. El roce frío de sus manos subió desde su pecho hasta su cuello y se enredó entre el pelo humedecido por el sudor.

– No hables.

.-No es lo que tú quieres.

_Acércate. Un poco más. Bésame en la comisura, un poco nada más, un simple roce. Como hizo él. No hace falta más. Hazme recordar. Hazme olvidar._

.-Aléjate. – casi una súplica le acarició los labios. Le hacía daño en los hombros, en el cuerpo aprisionado. Una única lágrima la cortó la mejilla derecha y se deslizó en su boca. Y entonces ella sustituyó un sollozo por la única verdad. Oscura, triste verdad.

.-No es lo que yo quiero.

No hubo cariño ni afecto, ni bálsamo dulce o disculpa entremezclados en sus salivas. Y en el mismo segundo de fulgor, los dos supieron a la vez que aquella había sido la única manera de terminar de sentenciar su firma, no sobre papeles o documentos matrimoniales, sino sobre ellos mismos. La única manera de redimirse y dejarse intoxicar. Y no recordar lo que habían hecho.

No era igual que él, comprobó Cuddy enseguida. Demasiada violencia – nunca esperada en el suave, en el dulce, en el templado James Wilson – en el roce de lengua contra lengua, manos rudas y ásperas por debajo de la blusa, demasiada culpabilidad estallando que, por primera vez – y aquello la hizo sentirse en una dimensión desconocida –, no era la suya. Y el sabor del resentimiento le amargaba el paladar. No había café. Ni canela.

No lo alargaron. Fue breve, lo suficiente como para hacerles ahogarse en el recuerdo pero no lo bastante como para hacerles olvidar. Y cuando la miró sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Cuddy les ahorró a los dos el tener que dar explicaciones. Se giró y le dio la espalda. Paso a paso. Lento. Cada paso la alejaba de él y la acercaba a la habitación. Y sus ridículas palabras estallaron en el espacio creciente entre ellos. Y parecieron cruelmente acertadas. _Estoy aquí, James. Estoy para ti y tú estás para mí. No nos queda otra opción._ Quiso llorar.

.-La policía encontrará a quién nos ha hecho esto, Wilson. – le oía llorar. Quería llorar como él, por ella, por ellos. Pero seguía alejándose hacia la pared transparente. – Y cuando lo tenga delante, no importará cuántas balas haya ya encajado… me aseguraré de que se acuerde de qué ha hecho… y de a quién nos lo ha hecho.

Le oyó alejarse. Correr, huir donde no pudiera recordar que había sido él el testigo de aquello. Pero ella no se giró, ni empujó la puerta acristalada que la separaba de House. Del otro implicado. Esposo, esposa y testigo. El espejo le devolvía un reflejo distorsionado, y Cuddy apoyó la mano blanquecina sobre la lágrima etérea de su imagen, al otro lado de la habitación. Casi podía sentir su humedad.

_Perdóname._

_Por esto. Por todo._

_Tienes que regresar…_

_Aún me debes un café._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

6


	4. Fe y oración

**El Matrimonio Médico**

_Disclaimer:_ Los cursos prematrimoniales con Bryan son tan divertidos :P Nomas porque los imparten Hugh y Lisa, y son un cachondeo único. Esperemos que con los cursos suficientes pueda dejar de repetir que hasta el momento del si quiero no me pertenece nada de House, MD

Se que me he demorado mucho con el update n.n''. Y espero que no les decepcione ;) Y...cuando comiencen a leer, no, no se han equivocado de fic xD :P ciertos personajillos que...estan enlazados, creanme :)

Ando apurada :P Espero que les guste...porque (y siempre me repito :P) no estoy segura del resultado...sinceramente, espero que ustedes si. Apenas lo suficiente ;)

Esta vez, esta dedicado a ti, al que este leyendo esto, por mantenerte al otro lado de la pantalla aun con todo ;)

_III Fe y oración_

_Sin embargo, tampoco estamos absolutamente determinados: hay un margen de elección, y ahí es donde se pone a prueba nuestra moralidad. (…) Es una _libertad condicionada

_**(Agustín y Tomás Domingo y Lydia Feito, Ética)**_

_Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_**(Jeff Buckley, Hallelujah)**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Elise se levantó aquella mañana más temprano de lo habitual.

Nada más despertar, sus dos ojos azules chocaron con los dígitos de su reloj, desagradablemente chillones. Ahogó un suspiro cansado contra la almohada, y giró sobre sí misma para desembarazarse de las sábanas. El sol templado de Australia lucía grisáceo, un amanecer sucio para estar ya casi en verano.

Reprimió el impulso de bajar de un salto de la cama y en su lugar se sentó en el borde del colchón antes de meter los pies pequeños en las zapatillas. Primero uno, luego el otro. Se impulsó con las manos y se puso en pie con lentitud sobre su cuerpecito adolescente. Se felicitó mentalmente. Ni mareos ni fatiga al incorporarse. Respiración regular, sin necesidad de echar mano del inhalador que descansaba en su mesita de noche. Sonrió y se apartó los rizos rubios de la cara. Y ni siquiera había tenido que entrar Anne para ayudarla.

.- ¡Elise! – una mujer alta entró en la habitación. Se había recogido apresuradamente la melena oscura en una tirante cola de caballo y barrió el cuarto con su mirada verde antes de clavarla con indulgente reprobación en ella. Las facciones de su cara joven eran tensas y severas, pero aún así resultaba atractiva – Aún deberías estar en la cama tres cuartos de hora más. Es demasiado pronto.

.-No puedo dormir, Anne. – replicó, balanceándose con cuidado sobre sus zapatillas azules – Creo que estoy mejor.

.-No digas tonterías. – espetó Anne, aliviada al comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Avanzó y colocó sobre los hombros delgados de la joven una bata. – Sabes que tienes que avisarme cuando te levantes.

Elise compuso una sonrisa de disculpa, abrochándose los botones.

.-Lo siento. No quería preocuparte.

El semblante rígido de la mujer se suavizó al instante, como derretido por la vocecita. Sacudió la cabeza y le tendió el inhalador, que Elise recogió sin rechistar.

.-Ve a la cocina y siéntate. Voy a abrir las ventanas.

…_Y no quiero que cojas frío, con lo frágil que te nos has vuelto_. Elise sonrió para sí, sabiendo que aquella frase omitida seguramente estaría rondando la cabeza de la enfermera.

Anne no tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar a la cocina con su paso enérgico, poniéndose un vaporoso delantal por el camino. Elise estaba sentada al frente de una mesa de cristal y apoyaba la mejilla en su mano con gesto aburrido. Frunció la nariz en un gracioso mohín cuando Anne sacó del bolsillo del mandil una jeringuilla, pero no dijo nada. La mirada verde de la mujer parecía disculparse con rigidez cuando Elise dejó descubierta la delicada piel blanca de su antebrazo izquierdo, y apretó los labios con fuerza al sentir la aguja traspasar sin piedad la carne.

.-Sabes que es necesario, así que no te quejes. Ya deberías estar acostumbrada. – replicó con voz dura, girándose bruscamente para desechar la jeringuilla, vacía, en la papelera. En total contraste con la violencia del comentario, aplicó mimosamente algodón en la zona herida con suaves caricias. – Elise, esto te mantendrá sana. No queremos correr ningún riesgo, ya lo sabes.

Ella no contestó. Cubrió de nuevo el brazo con la bata y apartó la vista. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero Anne no se dio cuenta mientras vertía leche en polvo en una taza con agua y removía con una cucharilla. En su perfecta jaula de cristal.

.- ¿Puedo preparar los huevos? – preguntó, forzando una sonrisa.

.-Te cansarías. No seas impaciente.

.- ¡Anne! – Elise se cruzó de brazos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. – Preparar mi desayuno como cualquier chica de quince años, no me fatigará.

La enfermera resopló y se giró. Posó con dureza la taza con la leche caliente frente a ella y apoyó las manos en la cadera, frunciendo el ceño.

.-No puedes estar cinco minutos de pie sin necesitar sentarte después para recuperar fuerzas, ni mantener los brazos alzados más de cuatro segundos¿de verdad crees que no te fatigará? – enarcó una ceja oscura – Tu tío me dio instrucciones precisas. Y ni siquiera sé por qué estamos discutiendo. – puso un bote de vitaminas junto al vaso. – Bébete la leche, te freiré los huevos.

.-Mi tío lleva tres meses fuera y llama una vez a la semana. – repuso Elise con amargura.

.-Está muy ocupado, pero se preocupa por ti.

.- ¡Y ni siquiera es mi tío de verdad! – exclamó la joven. Algo le empañaba la mirada azul y le perfilaba el contorno de las pestañas claras. Se puso en pie ignorando el grito enfurecido de Anne, y alzó la barbilla titubeante, apoyándose en la mesa – Es solo el padrino que nunca conocí, y si mis padres no hubieran muerto no se hubiera preocupado nunca de mí. No puede decidir lo que puedo o no hacer.

.- ¡Ya basta, Elise! – Anne ahogó un grito de alarma cuando Elise perdió el equilibrio y tropezó. Ofreció su cuerpo como apoyo y evitó que cayera al suelo, pero la joven en sus brazos temblaba. Suspiró. – No llores, Elise. Sé que duele. Pero con el tiempo dejará de hacerlo.

.-Quiero sólo…ser normal. - se le quebró la voz, respirando afanosamente.

Sentándola de nuevo, le obligó con firmeza a aspirar a través del inhalador y a tragar una de las pastillas de vitamina. Después, con infinita dulzura, le acarició el pelo rubio mientras bebía la leche.

.-Se preocupa por ti. – repitió con voz tensa. – Sé cuánto lo hace.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_En New Jersey siendo las 12:30 del 3 de mayo de 2006, se reúnen los siguientes con motivo del enlace matrimonial del primero y tercero"_

Le veía estudiar con ojo crítico cada palabra. Se apretó las manos. _Tranquila_. La firma relucía, húmeda aún, desde el papel de seda. Cuddy podía verla incluso al otro lado de la pared de cristal del despacho. Parecía real. _Parece_ _real_. _Tranquila_._ No sospecharán._ Vincent hizo un gesto brusco dentro del despacho, impaciente. Había sido idea suya la de fechar el matrimonio con el plazo de un mes, de hacerlo coincidir con el caso que había mantenido en vilo semanas atrás – una vida atrás – al Departamento de Diagnósticos, de Oncología y a Administración…el adolescente que hablaba con Dios. Cuddy nunca había creído verse de nuevo implorar con verdadera fe, no tras aquel fraude.

"_Primer cónyuge: Gregory House."_

No se había preparado para verla, al menos no tan pronto. Cada detalle, cada vacilación, ligera onda sobre el papel. La "G" un poco alargada y delgada, y la "H" de rasgos ligeros, ambiguos. Cada carácter se había grabado a fuego en su memoria tras años de papeleo forzado y de informes retrasados. Reprimió el impulso – casi angustioso, casi doloroso – de pasar los dedos sobre ella a través de la pared. _Es como si lo acabara de hacer él, ahora, como si nunca hubiera sido disparado y acabara de firmar. Pasará, sé que lo hará. No pueden sospechar._

"_Testigo: James Wilson."_

Le sintió tenso tras ella. Había acudido puntual a aquella especie de cita secreta a pesar de todo, y ni siquiera necesitaba torcer la mirada para comprobarlo. El silencio se había impuesto entre los dos desde la tarde anterior…y tampoco habían intercambiado mirada o roce desde entonces. Un pequeño mareo la sacudió. _¿Cuántas horas han pasado¿Cuántos minutos¿Sólo un día?_

"_Segundo cónyuge: Lisa Cuddy"_

Por fin, llegó a su lado, en silencio. Una sombra cálida, enmudecida, enrarecida por el ambiente incómodo de lo sucedido entre los dos. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de la bata y miraba al frente, al otro lado de la pared de cristal. No la miró, pero el espacio entre ellos desapareció cuando se acercó de forma involuntaria. Cuddy no se dio cuenta de que también lo había anhelado, inconsciente, hasta entonces. _No sospecharán. Vincent es bueno, es un buen abogado. Te salvará. A los tres._ Contuvo un escalofrío.

"_Notario: Adam Vincent"_

Salió del despacho a paso rápido. Tras mirarlos titubeante, y antes de llegar hasta ellos, Cuddy pudo ver por encima de su hombro al presidente de la Comisión Disciplinar sentado en el sillón, frotándose la frente. Seguía estudiando su documento matrimonial cuando se cerraron las cortinas. En el momento ínfimo en que se cruzaron sus miradas a través del vidrio, Cuddy dejó de sentir miedo. Alivio. Silencio. Casi tuvo la seguridad de que… se lo había transferido a él. Esbozó una sonrisa minúscula, y después le perdió de vista tras el azul apoteósico de la persiana.

Dejó de sonreír al girarse para enfrentar a Vincent, esperando la respuesta a la pregunta implícita en el que flotaba entre los tres, de forma radicalmente distinta a la última vez que se habían visto así.

.-Quiere tiempo para decidir si merece la pena reunir a la Comisión Disciplinaria. – el abogado hizo una mueca. – Quizá pida una vista oral con la Jurídica.

.-Eso no es bueno. – Wilson tenía el ceño fruncido. Vincent le miró con gravedad antes de contestar.

.-No. Eso no es bueno.

.-Está fechado de hace un _mes_. Nadie va a creer eso.

Vincent bufó.

.-Era nuestra mejor opción.

.-No. – replicó el oncólogo, encogiéndose de hombros – Era nuestra _única_ opción.

Cuddy se sintió de pronto incluida con violenta en la discusión de la que no había querido participar. Miró a Wilson por primera vez a los ojos. _Eso ha sido totalmente innecesario._ La acusación indirecta se le había antojado una venganza rastrera, impropia en él y en aquellas circunstancias. No esperada. No después de la tarde anterior. Sentía la mirada rota. No solo la suya…también la de él.

.-Eso no importa. Ya no. – supo modular su voz. Un silbido estrecho, fastidiado, como si fuera una explicación superflua y las palabras supieran frías en su boca. Era como si las sintiera desde lejos. – ¿Cuándo sabremos su decisión?

.-Al final de la tarde.

Volvieron a mirarse, como si hubiera respondido él y no Vincent. Y todo pareció cambiar. Wilson no había vacilado, y Cuddy tampoco. La tormenta de fuego que se había desatado se convirtió en mansos remolinos de viento. Después ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

.-Bien. Búscame. – y sin esperar más, se giró y se fue.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La capilla del hospital estaba desierta. O casi.

Se pasó los brazos por los hombros, sintiéndose tan desnuda como el cristo que en tétrica imagen colgaba en la pared frente a ella, para darse algo de calor. Frotó la piel por encima de la bata, una y otra vez. Sentía frío entre las paredes de madera de la sala y la luz veraniega que entraba a raudales, tintada de colores al pasar por las vidrieras, era sólo una clase de ardor invernal, de ese que ilumina pero ni caldea ni se siente.

Una prisión idílica, onírica. Un paraíso de cristal.

Hacía años que no entraba en una iglesia y no parecía entender muy bien qué hacía allí de repente, enfrente de un pequeño altar y no de su escritorio enorme repleto de papeleo, en medio del camino de las luces encontradas de los santos enfilados a ambos lados, en un lugar ligeramente familiar que no recordaba haber pisado desde niña. Sustituyendo su terreno ya tan conocido de facturas, informes y juegos peligrosos por las plegarias que entre labios iba susurrando como un antiguo mantra.

_Yahvé, Padre, perdóname. Abraham, Padre, perdóname. Ayudad a vuestra hija._

Dejó caer las manos en el regazo de su falda, exhausta. Ya no tenía tanto frío.

Como médica, sabía que rezar no calmaría su dolor. Como judía – tanto tiempo que no sentía ya como una que resultaba una sensación extraña – quería pensar que ayudaría a aligerar la carga en sus hombros. Que algo acudiría a su llamada desesperada.

Y alguien se sentó a su lado. No. Definidamente, ya no hacía tanto frío. Una mano, suave, le alargó una taza de café.

.- ¿Has dormido o comido algo desde ayer?

Aceptó la bebida caliente sin abrir los ojos. Estaba amarga y le ardía en la lengua.

.-No.

Había pasado por su casa para ducharse y vestirse, sin querer aceptar que en el transcurso de veinticuatro horas había dinamitado lo construido en treinta y ocho años. Había querido creer que ese matrimonio no _podía_ haber sucedido en realidad y que no había habido ningún tiroteo. Durante un solo instante, bajo la intempestiva agua fría de la ducha, había querido creer que era feliz. Fueron las palabras de Wilson las que la hicieron darse verdadera cuenta del tiempo real. Se echó hacia atrás y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del banco. El café quemaba. Un día. Sólo ha pasado un día. _Y lo ha cambiado todo._

_Yahvé, Padre, perdóname. Abraham, Padre, perdóname. Ayudad a vuestra hija._

James suspiró. Tampoco la miraba, sino que mantenía los ojos castaños fijos en el crucifijo, como ella lo había hecho. Pensativo. Era la primera vez que hablaban, en cierto modo, en la segunda mitad de su vida. Ni siquiera sabían a ciencia cierta cuándo había ocurrido la incisión, cuándo se había diseccionado la confianza.

.- ¿Sabes por qué la gente se redime después de años? – no esperaba respuesta, y ambos lo sabían. Quizá aún se entendieran. Bebió un poco más. – Las personas necesitamos una figura en la que apoyarnos, una efigie, una idea en la que depositar nuestras seguridades, nuestras esperanzas. Somos seres complejos, capaz de levantar culturas y de destruir imperios enteros en pos de una creencia, pero necesitamos la seguridad de que, si caemos, alguien nos tenderá una mano para ayudar a levantarnos. Llamamos a ese algo, a esa idea, con diferentes nombres. Dios, Yahvé, Alá…Ciencia; en el fondo es todo lo mismo. Y necesitamos saber que merecerá la pena, que todo lo que hacemos se rige por una razón lógica, que explicará por qué hemos devastado lo que nosotros mismos hemos erigido. – un gemido quiso brotar de lo más hondo de su garganta, ahogándolo enseguida con una nueva oleada de café caliente. Wilson no pareció darse cuenta. – Pero, a veces… caemos. Y descubrimos que el todo ideal en el que habíamos depositado cada parte de nuestra fe, es en realidad algo utópico. No existe…y no hay nadie que nos ayude a levantarnos. Es un descubrimiento cruel. – suavizó su voz, como si estuviera cantando una nana a un recién nacido, y Cuddy se preguntó si era así como hablaba a sus pacientes. Un veneno disfrazado de ternura. – Duele. Y creemos que no lo soportaremos… - Dulzura. Amargura caramelizada. Cuando se giró, descubrió a Cuddy mirándole muy seria. Los labios fruncidos y los ojos secos, templados. Él había esbozado media sonrisa. – Mi dios ha caído conmigo, Cuddy. Ya no me queda nada… y sé que a ti tampoco. ¿Por qué si no hemos regresado al lugar que los dos habíamos abandonado hace tanto tiempo? – miró al techo, jugando ligeramente con las manos. – Pero quizá haya alguien que te oiga, y entonces… quizá House te perdone. Nos gusta pensar en la esperanza y en que al final del camino habrá una mano que nos acariciará y nos secará las lágrimas, pero vosotros sois…diferentes. Nunca superasteis del todo lo que significó para los dos el tener que comportaros como médica y paciente. No has venido aquí para rezar un perdón, Cuddy, pero quieres pensar que quizá esto cierre al fin la herida¿no? – abrió mucho los ojos, como si lo comprendiera en ese instante – Eso es lo que de verdad pretendías al firmar, dejando solo por un segundo de lado la ketamina y los deseos expresos de House, sólo quisiste dejar de sentir, alcanzar…lo que llevas persiguiendo desde hace seis años. – bajó la vista y la miró. Ya no sonreía. – No pensaste en él cuando firmaste. Y te odias por ello. Porque en el instante en que os sentenciasteis para siempre, por un segundo, por uno solo…pensaste en _ti_.

A pesar de jugar el papel de oyente clavada en el banco de madera, Cuddy sentía su propia garganta seca, como si las palabras salieran de ella y no de Wilson. Sus manos se habían aferrado con fuerza a la taza hasta volverse blancas. Casi sintió ganas de soltar una irónica carcajada. _Mientes. Mientes._

.-Bien. – El café temblaba. – Bien. – repitió. Wilson no se inmutó por la voz sin textura de la mujer. Ya no. Se limitaba a observar la escena en silencio, con la barbilla ladeada y las manos en los bolsillos de la bata, estático tras la revelación. – Ahora dime… ¿para qué has venido _tú_?

.-Yo también necesito redimirme. – señaló con la cabeza hacia el frente, hacia el pequeño altar, y después quedó atrapado por la mirada de Cuddy. _Dilo ya._ Sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, engarzó las tonalidades castañas con las grises en perfecta simbiosis. _La perfecta unión._ En perfecta homeostasis._ El perfecto equilibrio. _Y asintió. _Por favor._ – Lo siento. _Todo…_

_Yahvé, Padre, perdóname. Abraham, Padre, perdóname. Ayudad a vuestra hija. Ayudad a vuestros hijos._

Y pensó que sí había alguien. Y que incluso en los momentos más oscuros de su vida, la había enviado la compañía de otra alma como ella, para que la guiara y bajara con ella al infierno, hasta el momento…de despertar. Y supo que había escuchado sus plegarias dolientes, sangrantes, cuando Wilson habló de nuevo, completando la frase como una exhalación fragmentada en dos.

.-El que le disparó ha llegado a Urgencias.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera creído.

Y más lúcida que nunca.

No se le nubló la mente por la ira ni la sangre se desbordó, hirviendo, hasta rebosar las azuladas venas e inundar el último resquicio de cordura que habría podido reconstruir afanosamente. Tampoco el fuego de la sed de justicia había consumido su mirada. Sólo había escarcha perfilando sus pupilas. Y la venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frío.

Cuando la vio llegar, él recordó. Y sonrió. Tenía la sonrisa manchada en sangre.

.-Doctora Cuddy. – tosió y se llevó las manos al costado. Inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta, ella siguió el movimiento con calma. El líquido vital rebosaba los bordes del pequeño orificio ennegrecido, allí donde la bala de un policía le había alcanzado. Olía a pólvora y a carne quemada. Un escalofrío de placer la estremeció. – La esperaba.

Ladeó suavemente la cabeza como aceptando sus palabras, y después se volvió. Desde el pasillo llegaban los gritos de alarma de los médicos. _Sh. No hay prisas_. Con calculada lentitud, posó la mano en el cerrojo de la puerta. Le miró. _Será rápido. _Y luego cerró.

.-Me estoy desangrando.

.-No se preocupe. – no sonreía y el hielo en su boca le quemaba. – Tenemos tiempo. Y no le robaré mucho del suyo…

Moriarty tragó saliva y esbozó una mueca ambigua.

.-Quiere vengarse.

.-Usted le disparó.

.-Tenía mis motivos.

Cuddy asintió.

.-No quiero escucharlos – ninguno hizo caso de los golpes enloquecidos en la puerta. Vagamente, distinguió entre las voces escandalizadas trazas de Foreman, Chase y Cameron. Pero no oía a Wilson. _Él sabía lo que hacía cuando me lo dijo._ – No sabe lo que ha hecho.

Obtuvo un gemido de dolor por toda respuesta. El aire en la habitación comenzaba a espesarse.

.-Necesito…que me traten. Me estoy muriendo.

.-Lo sé. – parecía incluso sentir lástima. No había odio. Ya no. Moriarty abrió los ojos con horror, empañados en algo líquido que no se parecía al llanto.

.- ¿Se sentará…y verá cómo me muero?

.-No sabe… a quién se lo ha hecho.

La puerta saltó con un crujido desagradable. Cuddy se giró y se enfiló hacia la puerta al tiempo que los tres jóvenes médicos se abalanzaron sobre la camilla y trataban de estabilizarle. Moriarty gritaba.

.- ¡Era sólo un médico¡Un estúpido, prepotente médico tullido¿Quién podría lamentarlo?

Ella se detuvo y alzó la mirada, de espaldas a él. Chocó con el semblante descompuesto de Wilson.

.-Yo. – Amargura caramelizada. Veneno suave, gentil. _Aquí tienes lo que querías, James_. – Soy su esposa.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, sintió el peso de cuatro pares de ojos tras ella. Wilson la miraba de frente en el segundo compartido en que se cruzaron sus caras. Parecía arrepentido.

Escarcha.

_Aquí tienes lo que querías, James. La venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frío._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Continuará… ;)**


	5. Los votos

**El Matrimonio Médico**

_Disclaimer_: Bryan y yo hemos pasado una larga ausencia buscando sitios para nuestra luna de miel :P Por eso me tardé tanto en actualizar, ya saben… :P Lo que en mensajes subliminares viene a decir que todavía no poseo ningún derecho de House, MD. ;)

**Importante:** Así, en negrita y subrayado :P El LJ Huddy por excelencia (housecuddy) ha convocado unos Huddy Fanfiction Awards y a pesar de que la noticia ya corrió como pólvora entre el Housepital (House Fans Foro) me comprometí a hacer publicidad en otros sitios del fandom…como FF. Net n//n El caso es que gracias a las magnificas "negociaciones" de nuestra linda Gala (Chuuuik!! n.n) se ha incluido una categoría para un fic en español:D :D :D Es decir, que tenemos nuestro propio mini-concurso y con un jurado compuesto de House-fans españoles.

Y acá es donde hago publicidad, my friends :P **Llamamiento a House-fans**: el concurso es para fics Huddys pero el jurado deberia estar compuesto por representantes de todos los shipper y fomentar la pluralidad (me voy a meter a politica nomas xD), asi que si desean participar (vamos! Animense:DD) con algun fic o bien parte del jurado, solo tendrian que mandarme un privado (o a GalaMD, pero la supongo mas ocupada que yo :P) y yo se lo trataria de explicar tan bien como hizo ella n.n

No sean timidos! No duden en participar, vamos, si con lo cortada que soy yo nomas me atrevi a pedir mas información ustedes no _deben_ quedarse atrás xD ;) Ademas, se de mas de una (si hay algun chavo por alla, tambien a el :P) que deberia participar como escritora :) Esperare sus mensajes:D

Ahora sí. :P Ando ajustadísima de tiempo y no puedo decir nomas que… les ruego que me perdonen por toda esta espera, lindas. Me sentía totalmente incapaz de sentarme a escribir y tenía pánico de no saber continuar el fic :S Por suerte esta tarde-noche, después de organizarlo todito bien :P me salió algo que aun sin estar satisfecha del resultado creí "publicable" :P

Gracias. Gracias gracias gracias :oops: Gracias. Orale que si!

A mis nenas Huddles, a las que adoro!! n.n A dani, Xuanny, Vic, Re, Anasyx, Palmy, Penny, Sandra, mi señorita Miss Shore, Gaia, Natyteresa, a todas ustedes porque me presionaron unas mas que otras xDD ;) y porque no tengo tiempo para explayarme mas, pero si lo tuviera…les diria que gracias de todas las formas que se

El proximo vendra antes. Palabra de Huddle ;)

_IV Los votos_

_She is on your mind.  
**(The Fray, Over my head – Cable car)**_

_El ajedrecista hizo un gesto que no comprometía a nada.  
-Eso es lo que, en principio, suponemos –dijo-. En pura lógica, cuando eliminamos todo lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable o difícil que parezca, tiene forzosamente que ser cierto.  
**(Arturo Pérez-Reverte, La Tabla de Flandes)**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cuando despertó sólo vio oscuridad.

Aturdido, lo primero que notó fueron las mejillas pegajosas. Húmedas y picantes. Un sudor frío le empapaba la piel y burbujeaba por cada poro, entumeciendo sus músculos y embotellando su capacidad de asimilación y reacción. Y sólo había oscuridad. Y silencio.

"_Le han disparado" "Dos veces"_

Ahogó un gemido.

_Piensa, piensa. Asimila, analiza, compara y reacciona en consecuencia._

"…_Harpo. Es hilarante verle intentar hablar"_

_Hablar_. Sentía la boca demasiado pegajosa como para emitir sonido audible. Entreabrió los ojos y la oscuridad le cegó. _Nadie te oirá. Piensa, piensa. Es lo único que puedes hacer._

El aire se espesaba a su alrededor pero la oscuridad se licuaba, modulándose y disipándose en sombras.

"_¿Cómo saber qué es real?"_

Real…eso era. La angustia que le oprimía el pecho era una mera ilusión de su mente, demasiado densa tras despertar del coma disociativo. No debía prestar atención al zumbido en sus oídos. Piensa, piensa. No te ofusques.

_Racionaliza._

La sangre se galopó en su cuello, palpitando con fuerza. Pum-pum. Gruñó de dolor. _No te dejes engañar por las sensaciones, estúpido. Hazlo y estarás muerto._ Racionaliza¿qué es lógico en esta situación? Encuéntralo. _Siempre_ hay un punto lógico. Aférrate a él.

No recordó a quién le había oído decir eso mismo, tiempo atrás.

"_Por alguna razón alguien decidió inducirme un coma disociativo en vez de dormirme sin más."_

Coma disociativo.

Ketamina.

Cuddy.

Cuddy.

"_No."_

Su pulso se desbocó.

"…_así que has tenido que redefinirlo _todo_. Has tenido que arrinconar todo lo físico, todo lo que no sea frío y calculado por el intelecto."_

Pum-pum.

_No es cierto._

_No._

"_No."_

Cuddy.

Físico.

Esa mañana no te obligó a pasar consulta. Fuiste voluntariamente¿por qué? _"No."_ La noche anterior…la noche anterior a es mañana… hubo un _no_.

"…_arrinconar todo lo físico…"_

Inyección. Suave, lento. El roce de mariposa de tus dedos en su piel. Pum-pum. Martilleo en el pecho, una caricia de algodón, el revuelo de una falda…Un quejido ronco. El roce de unos rizos. Cuddy te miraba. _Sonrojada_. Esa noche Cuddy te miraba y tú…

…no querías verla. _¡Eso es!_ Fue a tu despacho, te preguntó algo…No. No lo hizo. Ella te miraba y te quería preguntar algo. No lo hizo. Y aquella mañana…no quisiste verla. Por eso te escapaste la mañana siguiente a la clínica sin que ella te lo pidiera. El hombre de la lengua de magnitudes titánicas. Cuddy…Consulta…

Parte de quirófano.

Coma disociativo.

Clínica alemana. _Ketamina_.

Cerró los puños y el frío del plástico en sus muñecas se enroscó en su piel, casi lacerando la carne. Hubo un punto de dolor en el abdomen, taladrando sus ojos cerrados a través de los párpados. Insoportable.

_Despertaste._

"_Di a Cuddy que me ponga ketamina"_

Confiar. El latigazo hiriendo su cuerpo maltrecho y los tubos de plástico retorciéndose como serpientes. Todo era real. Real.

_Cuddy…te puso la ketamina._

Sintió el chasquido de algo convulsionándose en su interior. Dolor y sangre en el cuello y en el abdomen…pero no en la pierna. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Se hacía daño.

"_Ha funcionado."_

El cascabel de su voz tintineó en el silencio agobiante de la habitación de la UCI. La esperanza y la ilusión tiñendo de luz cada nota, deliciosamente femenina, como un rayo de Sol en la oscuridad artificial del hospital. Casi sonrió, y quiso asentir a la imagen de esa Cuddy asombrada, emocionada. En su lugar, dejó escapar muy lento el ronquido de alivio que había sostenido en su garganta.

_Ha funcionado._

_Cuddy me puso la ketamina._

"_Curioso¿no?..."_

Confiaste en Cuddy _de verdad_. La diste la oportunidad _real_ de salvarse…de salvarte. Pero eso fue después. Después de despertar.

Despertar.

El suspiro aliviado se congeló en su boca.

_Ya habías despertado._

Luego si aquello fue una alucinación…y sigo aquí…

"… _¿Quién querría hacerle daño?"_

_Esto es… otra alucinación._

.-Ya te avisé, así que no trates ahora de esquivar esta situación porque no te servirá absolutamente de nada.

Giró su cabeza y abrió los ojos.

.- ¿C-Cuddy?

Le costó hablar. La voz se sentía pastosa en la boca, como si la estuviera masticando. Entre las sombras, pudo perfilar la silueta femenina de una mujer junto a la puerta de su habitación, mirándole fijamente. En contraluz con la fosforescencia estrambótica que llegaba del pasillo de la UCI, las curvas estilizadas de su jefa se apoyaban con condescendencia en el marco, una mano toqueteando un rizo en ademán impaciente y la otra cubriéndose el vientre.

Su pulso se desbocó.

.-Cuddy…

.-No, House. – ella se incorporó y comenzó a acercarse. El taconeo lánguido de sus zapatos le embargó y tragó saliva. La vio descruzar los brazos y la caricia que había impreso en el estómago por encima de la blusa desapareció con el movimiento de su mano. – No.

Tragó de nuevo. _Es una maldita alucinación. Ella no…no es real._ El aire entre los dos se licuaba, y cuando llegó a su lado, House la miró directamente a los ojos.

_Fue como recibir un tercer disparo._

Parecía desolada, destrozada y recompuesta. Resultaba extraño. Había un brillo iluminando sus ojos y perfilando de luz lúgubre sus pestañas, pero era precisamente ese fulgor nublado lo que los hacía parecer tan terriblemente reales.

_Demasiado reales._

House quiso alzar su mano para llegar a ella, pero algo lo detuvo. Un destello gris plata junto a la mano cuidadosamente manicurada que se había posado casi con mimo sobre su vientre apenas segundos antes. Retuvo su brazo y lanzó una mirada desconfiada al reflejo.

Unas esposas.

En violento contraste con la piel suave y delicada de los dedos que las aferraban. Tintinearon cuando Cuddy las extendió frente a él, sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos velados de los suyos.

.-Se te saltaron los puntos. – hubo un ligero temblor en su voz marmórea y House la miró de nuevo, sorprendido. Ella se encogió de hombros. – Fuiste un idiota.

_¡Despierta¡Ella no puede ser real!_

Había soledad pesando en cada palabra. La miró a los ojos y le abrumó. Soledad materializada entre las irises grises, mezclada en los anillos verdes y azules. _No es real_. Fue solo un instante de luz cegadora atravesando la espesura líquida que los separaba, pero fue suficiente. Pum-pum. Y de alguna forma…alcanzó su dolor. Durante un solo instante, pudo compartir su silencio.

_Y comprendió._

_Has retrocedido a tu alucinación, estás…de nuevo atrapado en ella._

"_Si se te saltan los puntos, te esposaré a la cama"_

_Se te saltaron los puntos…y despertaste esposado. Estás de nuevo en tu alucinación._

.-Debiste haber adivinado que no me pasaría nada, Cuddy. – se obligó a sonreír y vio sus ojos temblar, indefensos, descubiertos en su secreto inconfesable. Se detuvieron unos segundos en las esposas y luego los volvió a posar en él. _Estoy bien, Cuddy_ – Aún no podrías deshacerte de mí, doctora Dominatrix. Soy invencible, ya lo sabes; sobreviví a dos balas y ahora puedo saltar a la comba a la pata coja, unos pocos litros de sangre no habrían acabado conmigo, así que, por muchas opciones divertidas que se me ocurran para usar esas esposas, y no sabes cómo lamento tener que decirlo, la idea de atarme en mi propia alucinación no me atrae demasiado. – señaló con la cabeza los grilletes – No harán falta.

.-Sólo perdiste un litro de sangre. – frunció los labios y se acercó más. Su perfume lo invadió todo y House aspiró_. No es real_. – Aún así, te pudiste haber desangrado. – se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que su voz vacilase. – Y ya te advertí. Si no me hiciste caso, como de costumbre, y decidiste por tu cuenta que estabas lo suficientemente restablecido como para ver estallar un ojo, adelante, atente a las consecuencias. Eres mi paciente, House. – su voz sonrió, inexpresiva – Incluso en tu alucinación.

.-Si de verdad esto fuera una alucinación mía – sin abrir los ojos, notó el arañazo de su voz ronca en la garganta – estarías vestida de cuero negro, látigo en mano y usaríamos esas esposas de forma mucha más divertida.

Sintió a Cuddy inclinarse sobre él y su corazón se desbocó contra el pecho. Un gemido de anhelo contenido atravesado en la garganta mientras una mano rápida y ligera como el aleteo de una mariposa ascendía por su pecho, y una mejilla deliciosamente suave rozó contra su cuello.

.-Puedes pensar lo que quieras. No te escucharé.

"_¿Cómo distinguir lo real de lo irreal?"_

.-Te sientes culpable por haber permitido que me pasara esto y por eso estás aquí, ahora, Cuddy. No puedes soportar la idea de que alguien entrase en _tu_ hospital…burlase _tu_ vigilancia…y _me_ disparara. Me _dañara_. – la sintió temblar, rígida, y sonrió a pesar del sudor que le empapaba. – Ah…no puedo ni imaginar cómo te debiste sentir cuando ese hombre pisoteó lo que por derecho te corresponde sólo a ti, cuando…destrozó tu Imperio, tu esquema, tu orden…Porque de alguna manera, sabías que nos estaba disparando a los dos. Nos estaba dañando…a los dos. Y simplemente no pudiste soportarlo¿verdad? – tomó aire. El frío de las esposas rozaba su mejilla, casi con mimo. Mordiendo suave su piel. –Lo planeas todo al detalle, tienes controlada cada nimiedad de lo que ocurre en este hospital y sólo hay un margen de error en tu esquema perfecto, doctora. Sólo uno. Dedicado a nuestros juegos, a mi insubordinación, a las peleas y enfrentamientos verbales que deseas, esperas y anhelas tanto como yo¿o te crees que no lo sé? No, bien sabes lo conscientes que somos los dos de esta situación. Yo soy el único con derecho a alterar el rumbo idóneo de la jornada. El problema es que ese espacio en blanco que reservas para el error, es demasiado pequeño. Demasiado ajustado. Y cuando llega un imprevisto, por pequeño que sea…rebosa el límite. Te oprime. Te angustia. Encierra tu respiración en esas camisetas tan ajustadas. – abrió los ojos y la dirigió su mirada más directa. Más honesta. Ninguno sonreía. – Cuando Moriarty llegó…tu control no lo resistió. El primer disparo abrió un agujero incurable. Agonizaste al mismo tiempo que yo. Nunca hubiera pensado que estábamos tan compenetrados. – su voz cortó el pecho de Cuddy. Duro. Cruel. _No te estoy dañando. Esto no es real._ – Moribunda, te intentaste recuperar¿verdad? Pero entonces…disparó. De nuevo. No una, sino dos veces. Y no lo resististe, querida Cuddy. Fue demasiado para ti… pero eso no fue nada comparado al infierno que te esperaba. Nada comparado con la petición absurda, exagerada y delirante que recibiste de Cameron. Te estaba pidiendo algo impensable… algo superior a ti. Y lo retorcido del asunto… es que _no_ tenías opción. Porque te estaba dando la oportunidad de salvarte al mismo tiempo que a mí.

Hubo un "clic" y el metal rasguñó la carne de su muñeca derecha.

Alzó la vista. Cuddy le miraba muy seria, alta y entera, la mano que lo había apresado aún sobre la suya. _Destrozada_. Tenía la boca entreabierta en un gesto incompleto, vacío, pintado de un carmín apagado. Pero tan real que dolía. Tan real que House sintió un arañazo cruzarle el pecho de parte a parte.

Cuando quiso acariciar su mano, no pudo. Cuddy seguía junto a su cama, mirándole. Tan cerca de él que dolía la necesidad de llegar a ella. Incompleta. No había lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero esa sonrisa inacabada en sus labios hería de muerte la confianza entre los dos.

"_Lo único decente que hay en su vida lo mancilla, le arrebata su significado"_

Apretó la mandíbula. Piensa, racionaliza. Asimila, analiza, compara, reacciona en consecuencia.

.-Cuddy, escucha…

.-Lo siento.

Soledad. Solidificada, densa y licuada.

House sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando Cuddy se inclinó y su aliento rozó sus mejillas húmedas. Cerró los ojos.

_Es una maldita alucinación. Cuddy nunca…_

.-Escucha, yo…

.-Moriarty está aquí.

.- ¿Qué? – el aroma estaba demasiado cerca de él, nublando su juicio y su garganta. – No, él ya estaba ingresado.

.-No. – su voz se quebró, acariciando el oído.

_¡Despierta¡Ella no puede…no es real!_

Y entonces abrió los ojos.

"_Ya sé qué falla"_

Había comprendido.

.-Cuddy…Lisa. – su nombre sabía desesperado. Frenético. _Necesito saber, necesito comprender_. – Escúchame. Esto es una alucinación, nada de esto es real. No te tienes por qué sentir culpable aquí porque en mi realidad alternativa no hiciste nada malo. Me administraste ketamina por mi bien y no te sientes culpable por ello, sin embargo ahora…hay algo que te está matando, algo _real_. Lisa, por favor. – el pánico se adueñó de su voz. Pum-pum – ¿Qué es lo que hiciste mal¿En qué… me has fallado en la realidad?

Ella parpadeó y su sonrisa se torció. Dolía. Escocía como la caricia de metal y de fuego en su mano. House tragó saliva y la sangre palpitó en su cabeza. _¿Qué es lo que ha pasado¿Qué es lo que has hecho?_

.-Yo…lo siento.

Había fuego ardiendo en la piel en contacto, en la respiración anormal de los pechos y en la soledad que podía sentir transpirando entre los dos.

.-Lo siento.

.-Cuddy, no…

Apartó la mano y se alejó. _¡No!_ House intentó alcanzarla pero la esposa tiró de él hacia atrás, cortando la piel._ ¡No, no!_

Le miró por última vez. Y quiso perderse en aquella mirada incompleta para siempre, pero ella sonrió. Sólo había una tristeza honda empañando sus facciones.

.-Abre los ojos.

_Y cayó en el caos._


	6. Las invitaciones

**El Matrimonio Médico**

_Disclaimer_ - Ni los personajes de _House, MD_ ni el PPTH me pertenecen. Ni siquiera un trocito mísero; sólo Adam Vincent, Elise, Anne, el señor Cole y algun miembro de la Comision Disciplinar que me inventare mas adelante… Y tampoco son taantos. Aunque a veces Bryan me deja jugar con los originales, ya saben...y mientras Hugh, Lisa E. y RSL no pongan impedimentos (ni Deivid, que va a ser mi testigo-cuñado un dia de estos nomas xD) yo, menos.

Quería dedicar este chappie a todos ustedes, por su **infinita** paciencia. Y su infinita generosidad, que han logrado que salga Mejor Fic n//n cuando ni siquiera yo tenia esperanzas para el...pero despues de tanto tiempo, no se si perderia sentido. Gracias a todos los que lean esto, independientemente de como, por que. Gracias especial a Ginny Scully y Ravenwood, que llevaba tiempo debiéndoles esto por sus animos, por su paciencia, y a Gala (porque hon...tu sabes lo que me ayudaron esos animos, si? Las charlas pseudo-Dumbly, tu comprension y porque me ayudaste a esto...aunque no te lo hubiera dicho. Chuik, big sister ;) y Miss Shore...porque un chiquito "gracias" no bastaria. Y por ultimo, a Xuanny. Te convertiste en ostigadora oficial de este fic, linda, tsk tsk :P

Gracias. Me tomare un descanso tras esto, en cuanto suba dos drabbles que...son de lo poco que me gusto como me quedo ultimamente. Siento que me estoy...¿emborrachando¿Se puede alguien emborrachar de lo que ama hacer? Amo escribir, pero me tomare un descanso :) Tengo que ponerme al dia en cientos de reviews y contestacion a reviews, dale. Hurt (Ninfa, tengo algo por aca para ti...cof cof que digamos que "te debo", despues de Goodnigh lovers ;) ¡Que bello es vivir!, Once upon a time, MSN¿En que piensan las mujeres?, Sin margen de error, tantos de Penny, Sandra, tantos que me faltaran :) y las contestaciones que debo n//n Solo me queda decir gracias de nuevo por su paciencia. Espero que no les decepcione.

You are the best.

_V Las invitaciones_

_Twenty years, it's breaking you down  
now that you understand there's no one around  
Take a breath, just take a seat  
your falling apart and tearing at the seems _

Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why  
Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright

It's on your face, is it on your mind  
would you care to build a house of your own  
How much longer, how long can you wait  
It's like you wanted to go and give yourself away

Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why  
Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright  
Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why  
Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright

It feels good (Is that reason enough for you)  
**(The Fray, Heaven Forbid)**

_El consentimiento voluntario del sujeto humano es absolutamente esencial. Esto significa que la persona involucrada debe tener capacidad legal de dar el consentimiento; debe estar en condiciones que le permitan el libre ejercicio del poder de elección, sin la intervención de ningún elemento de presión, fraude, engaño, coacción o compulsión.  
**(Código de Núremberg, Art. 1)**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

No era lo más apropiado, ni lo más moral. Pero era lo único que podía hacer.

La puerta del despacho estaba cerrada a cal y canto, las persianas echadas, el cartel de _Lisa Cuddy, MD _enmarcado en madera, inusualmente opaco, invitaba a girar sobre los talones y huir en dirección contraria. No se molestaba a la Decana de Medicina, y menos por aquellos días; todos los empleados del hospital sabían reconocer las sutiles muestras de su jefa cuando no le apetecía escuchar quejas, súplicas o ironías – especialmente de cierto… _amigo_, común del Jefe de Oncología, de la abogada principal del bufete del Princeton-Plainsboro, y de ella misma –, y desde _aquel_ día – apenas setenta y dos horas antes – aquellos pequeños gestos se habían multiplicado de forma alarmante. Hasta entonces, la doctora Cuddy nunca había actuado así, no _tan_ así.

Sin embargo, era un secreto contado a voces que barría cada pasillo del hospital como el aire del inminente verano. El hospital parecía haber entrado en crisis.

Se mordió la lengua y frunció el ceño antes de intentar girar el picaporte de nuevo. Las persianas tintinearon, pero la puerta no se abrió. El cartel se hizo más imponente que nunca, como retando al visitante a seguir poniendo a prueba la paciencia de su ocupante. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo al instante, pero no le importó; hacía exactamente setenta y dos horas que no se molestaba en hacer un peinado decente. Debería desistir de su empeño y contentare con pasear alrededor de la puerta como un animal enjaulado, pero sentía que si lo intentaba estallaría allí mismo; miró fijamente la manija y suspiró. No sería lo más apropiado, ni lo más moral, pero ser amigo de House le había dado ciertas _ventajas_ sobre la jefa de ambos. Sacó una horquilla que le había robado a Julie del bolsillo de su bata.

Cuando forzó la cerradura Cuddy pegó un pequeño salto sobre su silla, levantando la vista y clavándola con reproche en él al tiempo que Wilson entraba y cerraba de nuevo. Ella, carraspeó, frunció los labios y cruzó los brazos sobre el escritorio, ladeando la cabeza con la barbilla alzada.

.- ¿Estás completamente segura de esto?

.-Stacy lo está.

Se encogió de hombros, alzando las cejas en espera de otra respuesta. De _cualquier_ otra respuesta.

.- ¿Y¿Eso es todo¿Stacy está de acuerdo y eso ya…lo justifica todo?

Cuddy se frotó la frente con el dorso de la mano, suspirando. Había sido un día duro, muy duro, y al menos había esperado ser lo suficientemente explícita en lo relacionado a las visitas.

.-Ella toma las decisiones ahora, Wilson.

Se giró y metió las manos en la bata, después por el pelo y de nuevo a la bata. Notaba a Cuddy con la vista clavada en su nuca, toqueteando las cuentas de su collar blanco y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, para no verle. Cuando la miró tuvo la impresión de que ambos habían envejecido cinco años de pronto.

.-Lo vais a dejar cojo.

.-No le vamos a dejar cojo. – bajó su tono – No exageres esto, Wilson. Ni lo frivolices. House está _muriéndose_ del dolor, dentro de poco no lo soportará. La morfina no puede ayudarlo eternamente…

.- ¡Maldita sea, Cuddy! – se sobresaltó ante el grito pero se mantuvo firme, sin un parpadeo. Creyó que se le astillaría la mirada de la frialdad falsa que aparentaba guardar. – Sabéis tan bien como yo que él no quiere operaciones… ¡no quiere cirugía! Sólo tenéis que obedecer al paciente¿tan difícil es eso¿Tan complicado? – sofocó una risa desesperada – Le vais a dejar cojo.

.-No es cierto. Le intervendremos con una tercera alternativa…

.-No intentes liarme. Si esa tercera alternativa tuya – Cuddy se abstuvo de preguntar cómo lo había averiguado – incluye…arrebatarle los cuadriceps, ni siquiera podrá deshacerse de las muletas por el resto de su vida.

Ella forzó todo su gesto.

.-Exacto. Pero vivirá.

.-No es la vida que él quiere.

.- ¡No tenemos opciones!

.- ¡Claro que sí!

_Ras_.

Sonó a rasgado, como Cuddy se levantó de la silla y apoyó las palmas en el escritorio con demasiada fuerza. ¡_Pum_! La mesa se tambaleó. Su expresión de Mujer de Hielo, razonable y segura de sí misma, se había derretido y dejado a descubierto su alma, labios apretados y ojos a punto de rebasar y dejar escapar el llanto de rabia. Había perdido el control del juego, el control de su cuerpo y temblaba de impotencia. _No te atrevas_… estrechó la mirada, sintiendo un calor que nada tenía que ver con el bochorno de junio.

.-Ahora mismo, no tenemos opciones. Puede elegir. Podrá elegir. – se corrigió, presionando los dientes hasta hacerse daño – Tendrá que elegir entre vivir o morir. Como médico, sabes que lo primero es la vida del paciente.

.-No. – aspiró aire, avanzando un par de pasos – Lo primero es obedecer sus deseos y más si es un médico también, plenamente consciente de lo que…

.-Lo primero, es la vida del paciente. – repitió. Los nudillos palidecían con cada nueva palabra que desgarraba su garganta, aferrados a los bordes de la mesa. – Y como el paciente está en coma, su pariente más cercano tomará las decisiones trascendentales que atañan a su estado por él si tiene el consentimiento informado del médico; y como _yo_ soy su médica y _quiero_ que viva, _yo_ dejaré que Stacy le salve la vida. – hundió los hombros. – Y si para eso tengo que pasar por él, lo haré. No me importan sus reproches de crío pequeño…

Wilson se acercó a ella. La impotencia le subía por el esófago como la bilis, imparable y abrasadora. Abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir. Las palabras de Cuddy se deshacían en el aire entre los dos, hirientes, tan sinceras que dolían. Hasta entonces no había sido plenamente consciente de lo cruel de su situación, demasiado preocupado por Greg y por la cama que ocupaba en su propio puesto de trabajo desde que lo ingresaron en Urgencias, y tampoco había tenido el suficiente tiempo como para asimilarlo todo… ni el suficiente valor.

Quizá no quería verlo porque supondría demasiado.

Alargó la mano y en el último segundo la retuvo cerca de él.

_Cobarde. Sabes que es…lo mejor para él._

Pero le condenaría a una vida que no había elegido, ni lo habría hecho nunca. El orgullo hubiera sido todo lo que le quedaría, descubriendo que las únicas personas que le habían importado realmente habían actuado en su contra. Él lo vería así. Porque había confiado en ellas…

Las echaría de su vida. Las desterraría. No permitiría a nadie acercarse. Empujado al dolor y a la espiral de auto-destrucción al verse obligado a alejar a Stace de su vida, a renunciar a sus dos únicos amigos.

No _podía_ permitir eso.

Se volvió hacia Cuddy; había regresado a su puesto frente al escritorio y se cubría la frente. Cuando alzó los ojos y le miró, Wilson sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación.

.- ¿Crees que os perdonará esto?

.-No. – ella tragó saliva, esbozando una tensa sonrisa – No lo creo. Hasta Stacy lo sabe.

Cuddy tampoco permitiría eso. Dejó que sus ojos se perdiesen entre el papeleo y luego alzó la voz, sin rodeos.

.-No necesitas saber esto.

Se miraron de nuevo. No le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de alejarse del "plan", de la conspiración ideada por las dos, ni le estaba dejando vía libre para olvidar aquella conversación o cerrando los ojos para que él pudiera escapar impune, interpretando la función cuando él despertara y se encontrara cojo. Fingiendo, inocente, que no sabía nada de aquel "crimen" perpetrado contra él.

.-Cuddy. – metió las manos en los bolsillos de la bata, cauteloso – No sé qué se supone que debo pensar.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

.-No sigas por ahí, Wilson. – su voz había sonado especialmente dura – Tú no tienes que pasar por esto… pero no porque no estés de acuerdo. – desvió la vista. El sonido obcecado del corazón contra el pecho se le estrangulaba en la garganta. – House necesitará a alguien cuando despierte. Ambos sabemos que nos señalará con el dedo a Stacy y a mí en cuanto sepa qué ha pasado, y hasta echaría fuego por la boca si pudiese. A mí no me dejará ayudarlo. – se mordió los labios – Se hundirá si descubre que tú lo sabías y lo permitiste. Destruiríamos…el último apoyo que le quedaría, el _único _punto de fuerza donde apoyarse. Si descubre que tú fuiste…cómplice, o cualquier otro adjetivo teatral y dramático que se le ocurra, no lo recuperaremos nunca. Le destrozaremos. – suspiró – No voy a salvarle la vida para que se mate él mismo después.

Wilson se mantuvo estático, bajo la mirada desnuda y sincera de su jefa.

.-Pero Stacy y tú…

.-Stacy y yo ya no podemos hacer nada. – dejó escapar una carcajada vacía – Por supuesto, seré yo quién le intervenga. Es mi responsabilidad, mi paciente. Al menos, voy a hacer las cosas bien hasta el final. No dejaré que nadie le toque en el quirófano excepto yo; sé que no me lo agradecerá pero será un alivio para los dos.

.- ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

.-Lo sé.

Tragó saliva, esperando su respuesta. Nadie más sabría de aquello, sería una conversación que se consumiría ella sola. Olvidada en el rincón más inhóspito de sus memorias. Si aceptaba…ni el despacho ni el momento, ni las palabras ni la declaración de intenciones habría sido real. House podría dormir tranquilo, por una vez. Y al menos uno de ellos tendría la conciencia despejada. El Juramento Hipocrático lo dejaba muy claro, y la firma de Stace sobre el papel avalaría lo legal de la situación…encubriendo sus espaldas, pasara lo que pasase.

Cuddy le seguía mirando, y juraría que House también lo hacía, expectante desde el Otro Lado, allá donde estuviese soñando. Tic-tac tic-tac. El tiempo no era su aliado en esos momentos. Se mordió la lengua.

.-A mí me sirve.

_No lo podían permitir._

Se giró antes de que viese su propia apatía reflejada en Cuddy y se encaminó a la puerta. Le costaba andar. Cada pisada se le cargaba como con plomo sobre los hombros.

.- ¿Merece la pena? – preguntó antes de girar el pomo. La oyó tomar una bocanada de aire, de aire resignado.

.-No lo sé. – admitió. Y parecía que se le había enronquecido la voz por el esfuerzo de no saber si hacía lo correcto. – Algún día lo sabré. Pero para eso necesito esto.

Wilson asintió extrañamente con la cabeza, y después cerró la puerta.

De hecho, no era lo más apropiado. Ni lo más moral.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Salió y cerró la puerta con cuidado, cargando una carpetilla en la mano. Tenía los labios fruncidos y la barbilla alta, maquillaje en las mejillas y falda vaporosa por las rodillas. La dignidad en su postura la devolvía la fuerza perdida en el transcurso de aquella reunión fatalista. Tensó aún más su expresión; la Comisión se estaría felicitando por el brillante paso avanzado.

Aspiró aire y se giró. Cuando se encontró de frente a frente con Wilson en el pasillo – pelo revuelto, manos en la bata y mirada atenta – creyó que habían retrocedido casi seis años. La sensación de déjà-vu la hizo parpadear. Le miró y no dijo nada. No se sentía bien, lo suficientemente restablecida para hacerlo.

No aún.

Suspiró. Ella fue a su lado y se sintió extraña, distante, como si a cada encuentro vacilante la relación entre los dos se ensuciara un poquito más. No tenían remedio. Llegaría un momento en que la amistad y el dolor se encontraran en un punto cercano. Le extendió la carpeta sin una palabra; Wilson la miró y lo recogió.

Donde ambos sentimientos colisionarían.

A cada paso…se mataban un poquito más; Moriarty podía sentirse satisfecho, si su propósito había sido el de causar sufrimiento a House. Lo que no había imaginado es que también haría sangrar a los que estaban a su alrededor, y a las personas que rodeaban su vida. Las dos balas habían tenido un segundo efecto inesperado, y todo se estaba complicando. Terriblemente.

.-Cole ha decidido que van a seguir este caso de cerca. – dijo ella. – Moriary ha complicado las cosas.

No había podido decidir qué hacer. Había intercedido por Wilson con Moriarty, actuando de la forma más beneficiosa para todos en lugar de dejar que el pacífico oncólogo se encontrara cara a cara con el responsable de aquello, comprendiera quién era y qué había hecho y echase a perder su vida del mismo modo que había ocurrido con su mejor amigo. Antes de que entendiera que él era el responsable de que House estuviera con dos balas en el cuerpo y soñando sin saber lo que había ocurrido para salvar su pierna. Ambos lo sabían. Había evitado un mal mayor que una sanción de la Comisión Disciplinar.

.-Nos investigarán a los cuatro. – prosiguió Cuddy. – Ni siquiera él merecía que ignorase el Juramento Hipocrático así, pero era justo lo que la Comisión necesitaba para comenzar una investigación. Vincent está furioso, pero no puede hacer nada. House despertará y… – se le tembló la voz. _Tiene que despertar_ – y...concertaremos una vista oral.

.- ¿Una vista oral? – acentuó el ceño en su frente. Cuddy taconeó, impaciente.

.-Todos estos años el consejo se ha servido de las gracias de House para argumentar mi "trato especial". Los rumores, las mentiras, las acusaciones… ahora todo tiene sentido para ellos. Lo que les preocupa es que no habíamos notificado el matrimonio antes. Piensan que puede ser todo… - movió la mano, intentando dar vía de salida a la frustración – una mentira, un ardid. Un montaje.

Wilson hizo un gesto con la cabeza, aceptando sus palabras. También para él comenzaba a cobrar sentido todo, aunque los dos sabían que no volvería a quejarse. Se lo debía…ninguno había olvidado. El silencio marcial se impuso durante unos incómodos minutos; afuera anochecía. Una tarde de verano sobre el campus. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría House y si él comprendería por qué lo habían hecho.

.- ¿Le has ido a ver?

Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, brazos en jarras y vista desviada.

.-Aún no. – susurró.

.-Vas a hacerlo… ¿verdad? – parecía más una súplica que una pregunta. Necesitaba aquello. En cuanto House abriera los ojos, aquella complicidad tóxica y dependiente se consumiría. El cariño casi dañino entre los dos, los abrazos, el café y las palabras de apoyo envenenadas se acabarían para ellos, la historia que habían escrito como entremés para entretener al público en lo que se preparaba la obra principal echaría el telón. Ella no respondió; le miró unos segundos, tan intenso que ambos lo sintieron. _No frivolices esto._ Había hielo en sus ojos.Ni se le ocurriría.

Además, aquella pregunta excedía el primer significado que cualquier persona entendería. Era como un código entre los dos, que solo entenderían ellos. No le preguntaba por una simple visita…

.-Dijiste que eras su esposa. – las palabras se le clavaron en el pecho. No había rencor o acusación enredado en su voz, sólo una ligera cautela. Como si midiese el grado de importancia que había podido tener esa misma frase horas atrás. _Les dijiste que eras su esposa…antes que a él_.

.-Lo iban a saber tarde o temprano. – era la verdad, después de todo. Tergiversada, subjetiva, con mil y un "peros". Era la verdad. – No intento justificar lo que hice. – puntualizó. Entonces Cuddy se apartó y se giró. Oyó el taconeo vacilar unos instantes sobre la tarima antes de echar a andar en dirección a la UCI.

.- ¿Merece la pena? – preguntó cuando ya se alejaba.

Los tacones se detuvieron, muy quietos sobre el suelo. Cuddy entreabrió la boca de espaldas a él, llevando una mano al collar de cuentas y enredando un dedo en él, recogiendo el último guiño cómplice que le dedicaría. A pesar del todo que había supuesto aquellos días, se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

.-Sí.

La respuesta que había estado pendiendo en el aire más de cinco años, esperando el momento, ya estaba dicha. Sintieron que el aire se abría sobre ellos. Respiraban. Reanudó su marcha y el toc-toc-toc de los tacones se perdió por el pasillo.

Se bajó el telón, pues la obra ya casi estaba lista. La función empezaba.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Respirar.

Respirar…abrir la boca, aspirar aire, sentir que pasa por la boca, enfriando los sentidos, deslizándose hasta los pulmones, transpirando en las células como agua fría…

No… _más abajo_. Hasta el vientre. Se hacía un ovillo y helaba las paredes por dentro, despacio.

Respirar… cerrar la boca, atrapar el frío inmaterial dentro de él.

Esperar…esperar.

Congelar el aire. Dejar que el abuso de oxígeno venza la resistencia cerebral y envenene las neuronas. Sobrecargando su límite. Hacer que estalle la mente. Y en el último momento… abrir la boca.

Respirar.

Y dejar que se vaya…respirar es una función básica de los seres humanos. Atrapar el frío. Purificar el cuerpo con aire; ¿quién dijo que es el agua lo que limpia? Tanto aire intoxicando su cuerpo mareaba. Dejó que ascendiera de nuevo, deshaciendo lo hecho. Subiendo por la laringe, quemando. Entreabrió los labios, tan resecos, y el aire corrió entre los dientes, de nuevo fuera de él.

Chase abrió los ojos y pareció que era aire lo que los nublaba. El pitido del teléfono aún pegado a su oído, aislaba todo lo demás. Lo reducía a una masa de ruidos incomprensibles. Los recuerdos se habían enfriado, sólo quedaba el teléfono, y la comunicación cortada en el otro lado.

Y el recuerdo. _Respira_.

Alice

_Robert… Alice… Tienes que regresar…_

Chase soltó el teléfono cuando se dio cuenta de que sus nudillos estaban pálidos, de tanto apretarlo. Lo volvió a dejar en su sitio. La pantalla se iluminó unos instantes antes de apagarse, desvelando el número desde donde había sido hecha la llamada. Algún curioso hubiera afirmado que no era un prefijo estadounidense. House lo habría hecho.

Se levantó de su silla con la oscuridad devorando el aire. El despacho de Diagnosis Clínico había estado entre las sombras desde hacía cuarenta y ocho horas, y ninguno de los tres se había sentido con ánimos suficientes como para levantar las persianas. En la pizarra blanca aún brillaban los síntomas del paciente Harpo; había sido Cameron quien con fidelidad conmovedora había tomado el rotulador negro aquella mañana, observando la mancha de sangre mientras se sentían frustrados e impotentes, y rodeado con cuidado el primer síntoma.

Lo había mirado unos segundos en completo silencio, quieta, y después se había vuelto hacia sus dos compañeros como pidiendo ayuda para comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Y por qué había sido ella quién había tenido esa necesidad desesperada de regresar a su rutina de café y olor a rotulador y veneno auto-dependiente de palabras de House. Había sido suficiente para ellos.

Chase recorrió con los ojos aquel óvalo tembloroso, recordando de golpe que debía ocuparse del nuevo paciente. Foreman y Cameron estarían con Moriary, más ocupados en intentar desentrañar el misterio del matrimonio sorpresa de sus jefes que en calmarle el dolor de las heridas, aunque él no pensaría en ello. No ahora.

Salió a paso lento de la sala, con el ceño fruncido. Se giró en la puerta y miró el teléfono, sintiéndose extrañamente vacío.

Pareciera que esta vez, no podía respirar.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

No había recibido llamadas durante todo el día; así se lo había pedido a su ayudante y parecía que había hecho un buen trabajo. Por eso, cuando descolgó el teléfono se encontró con una larga lista de llamadas pendientes, en espera. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera volcado durante toda la noche para organizarse y devolver favores, y lo hubiera hecho gustosa porque después de aquellas horas sin descanso necesitaba imponer cierta organización sobre su vida. En algo sobre lo que ella pudiera decidir.

Sin embargo, otro asunto más urgente la había devuelto a su despacho. Abrió la agenda y pasó el dedo, mimosamente manicurizado, por la página "H". Se preguntó una vez más cómo enfocaría aquello. Marcó el número.

La comunicación al otro lado no se hizo esperar. Cuando se abrió, Cuddy aspiró aire, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y recomponiendo su profesionalidad.

.- ¿Diga? – era una voz suave, aterciopelada, que recordaba haber escuchado en una ocasión, apenas nada. Inspiró hondo y adoptó un semblante tranquilo. La voz fluyó.

.-Señora House, soy Lisa Cuddy, la directora del Hospital Princeton-Plainsboro.

Unos chasquidos al otro lado.

.- ¡Ah! – a Cuddy le sorprendió su afectuosidad – Sí, la jefa de mi hijo. Greg nos habló a su padre y a mí de usted en nuestra última visita. – juró que la voz se convertía en picardía – Conozco bien a mi hijo…

.-Señora House, me temo que le llamo por una mala noticia. ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?

.-Con mi marido, en Europa… - parecía confusa. Era tan comprensible que todo aquello resultaba surrealista – Greg está bien¿verdad?

.-Está fuera de peligro, no se preocupe. Pero ha ocurrido un accidente y es conveniente que vengan en cuanto puedan.

.- ¿Accidente?

Se sintió incómoda. Incurriendo en la intimidad rota de la familia, de la parte de la vida de House que éste siempre se había esforzado por mantener en secreto con actitud rallante a la obsesión. Llamar a su madre, para informarle de un tema tan delicado, era una traición a sus espaldas. Se revolvió en su silla. Otro error más que añadir a su larga lista, si a eso iba. Había perdido ya la cuenta.

.-Señora House, su hijo ha sido disparado.

Incluso entonces aquellas palabras sonaban increíbles. House disparado. Era imposible…inconcebible. Se mordió los labios mientras esperaba. Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, Blythe sofocó una pequeña risa, sin humor.

.-Pero está bien.

.-Sí, ya está bien. – _Todo lo bien que puede estar_, quiso añadir, pero no se atrevió. Aumentó la presión sobre el auricular – Le hemos inducido un coma disociativo para la operación y despertará en unas horas.

.-Claro. – sonó más tranquila, pero aún a través del hilo se percibía el trasfondo angustioso – Conozco bien a mi hijo, como le dije antes. Conociéndole, no me parece tan extravagante la idea de que alguien quisiera ajustar cuentas con él. A veces¿sabe usted, doctora Cuddy?, el ser demasiado honesto no es una cualidad que hubiera deseado para él.

No supo cómo responder. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que la indicara cómo debía consolar a aquella mujer que parecía no necesitar palabras de consuelo; al fin y al cabo, en las paredes de su despacho siempre había encontrado las fuerzas necesarias para continuar, en los libros, en los informes y en la bata blanca de directora. Se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez, aquello no serviría.

.-Lo siento. – concluyó, más para sí misma que para su interlocutora – Sé que es una desgracia para su familia, y que en estos momentos lo último que necesita es que le presione. Pero para poder intervenir a su hijo hemos tenido que remover ciertos asuntos legales. Es conveniente que regresen…

Era demasiado por un día, incluso para ella. Hablar de esa forma de las medidas forzadas, de _su_ matrimonio, resultaba demasiado frío y calculador. O quizá era ella quien lo estaba exagerando demasiado. Demasiado temor… al fin y al cabo, jamás había dado un paso en falso en su carrera. Incluso cuando Vogler amenazó con destruir su Imperio, realmente no había sentido verdadero miedo. Y ahora aquello se le desbordaba de las manos.

Al otro lado, Blythe esbozó una mueca.

.-Avisaré a John; tenemos unos compromisos que podremos cancelar. Llegaremos en unas semanas. Doctora Cuddy – la voz se dulcificó. – Gracias por avisarnos. Sé que usted sabe que Greg no lo hubiera hecho…

Se quedó estática. De pronto, una leve sensación cálida estalló en su pecho y se expandió, reconfortándola como el café. Como si su aflicción se aligerara un poco.

.-De nada.

Cuando colgó, Cuddy se sintió un poco mejor. Se estiró en la silla y miró por la ventana; el sol se derretía en tonos rojos y anaranjados sobre las nubes. Con una sonrisa muy pequeña, cansada, se incorporó, andando descalza hasta el mueble donde guardaba ropa limpia para ocasiones como aquella.

_Sólo un último asunto antes de que amanezca._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Perdón por no haber venido antes. No es por esa perversa culpabilidad que atribuyes a cada uno de mis actos, House, aunque he de reconocer que esta vez has sabido cómo manipularme para que te saliese la jugada redonda. Te has salido con la tuya…_

Estaba a su lado cuando él abrió los ojos.

Luz.

_Luz_.

No había oscuridad, aunque sí sudor resbalando por las mejillas y atrapado en la barba de tres días. Antes de abrir los ojos, sintió el calor de una luz atravesarle los párpados.

_Di a Cuddy…que me ponga ketamina._

_Ketamina._

Real. Aquello debía ser real. No _podía_ haber vuelto a su alucinación. Sentía el peso corpóreo de una mano fresca sobre la suya, aplicando la seguridad de la compañía. Era un contacto estrecho e íntimo. Familiar. Opuesto a la fría caricia del metal de unas esposas o de un anillo de oro. Era real. Y el perfume que lo invadía todo, envenenando sus cansados pulmones, debía ser el mismo que lo perseguía por todo el hospital dándole el coñazo con la consulta… el movimiento uniforme de una respiración, inhalada bruscamente junto a él. Tragó saliva, notando la lengua reseca.

_Abre los ojos._

Estaba a su lado cuando él abrió los ojos. Cuddy sonrió. Estaba despierto, con el ceño fruncido y la boca semiabierta. Maldita luz. Parpadeó unos segundos, mientras el fulgor de la mañana se disolvía sobre él y se posaba sobre su cara, entibiándola. Apretó mucho los ojos, molesto…y luego los abrió de nuevo.

Esta vez no tuvo que girar la cabeza para verla.

.-Dime que no llevas ahí sentada días… – tenía la voz pastosa. Disfrutó cuando ella lo oyó y frunció el ceño, simulando reprenderle. Terriblemente aliviada. Ambos sabían lo poco que importaba aquello ahora.

.-No te creas tan importante. – el susurro palpitó antes de arroparle. Conocía la voz. Suspiró profundamente mientras ella rodaba los ojos, tranquila. – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

.-Mira que te gusta auto-flagelarte. – sonrió, estirando los labios. Le quemaban los párpados. – Hoy no es martes, Cuddles… - bromeó, intentando que no se obviase en su timbre el miedo tácito, absurdo. Su semblante se ensombreció. – La ketamina…

Enarcó una ceja y la miró. No lograba enfocar bien la vista, pero ella seguía sonriendo.

.-Sí. – le rozó la mejilla sin afeitar, desviándose en el último segundo sobre la almohada – Tu mensaje llegó alto y claro.

Respiró.

Después de todo…

_Está bien…he despertado._

Exhaló una larga bocanada y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Le pesaba todo el cuerpo. Dormir. Regresar…al sueño. Soñar… El intenso olor a frutas ácidas – quizá una nota perdida de café y fresas – lo embotelló todo. Cuddy lo observó unos segundos y se enredó la voz en su garganta, asintiendo imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

Había hecho lo que debía hacer, al fin y al cabo. Ya nada la esperaba allí. Y él tendría que descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

Los dedos sobre su mano lo oprimieron con suavidad antes de alejarse de él. El aire corrió sobre su piel húmeda y un pánico irracional, ilógico, imposiblemente lo atrapó. _¡No!_

Estiró su mano y la retuvo por la muñeca, girándola. Maldita alucinación. Apretando la mandíbula, entrelazó los dedos con cuidado, separándolos uno a uno. No podía irse aún…tenía que saberlo. Con lentitud, House tomó aire.

.-Yo…Cuddy… - tragó saliva – …gracias.

Ella entreabrió la boca, sorprendida. Bajó los ojos hasta su mano y la imagen se le clavó en la retina, antojándosela insoportablemente irónica y manteniéndola estática sobre el suelo. Hubo un algo…un torrente sin nombre que terminó de subirle a la garganta, por la mirada. Se le turbaron los ojos de desconcierto al tiempo que él cerraba los suyos, dormido, soltándola.

.-No. – susurró. – No me las des todavía.


	7. El novio

_Oh, lá lá._ ¡Sorpresa! Casi diez meses sin actualizar, no había tomado conciencia de lo mucho que es eso. Agradézcanle a Palm - que fue una beta malditamente buena y estricta y mandona como Cuddy en "Prioridades" - que MM reviva. Es mi relato más querido y me dolía no ser capaz de continuar, así que yo se lo agradezco. Me ha costado escribirlo, sobretodo después de bastante escribiendo en drabbles y en presente. Prometo que no volveré a dejarlo tanto tiempo.

A _Gala. __Ninfa. Hilda. Gaia. Angi. Xuanny. Ginny Scully. Penny. Dni. Vic. Miss Shore. Dra L. Cuddy. Anasyx. Sandra. Natyteresa. Ravenwood. Mr. Damn. Krola. __KaAn._

A _Palm_, porque sin ella esto jamás habría salido de mí.

VI El novio

El diablo está en mi vida.  
**M-Clan** - _Carolina_

-

Cole se masajeaba las sienes mientras salía del coche. Estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza y había pasado la noche en vela. Todo aquel asunto de la boda era demasiado surrealista para él.  
Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en su piso y de camino a su despacho, pasó junto al del archifamoso House. Se detuvo curioso. Las cortinas estaban descorridas, de modo que podía ver perfectamente la sala en sombras, con las persianas echadas. El lugar parecía extrañamente vacío. Sin alma. "¿Dónde está su equipo?" Recordó a Moriarty – gimió al hacerlo – y supuso que estarían atendiéndole. "Más les vale" Si el paciente moría por negligencia de la directora del hospital a quien estaba investigando, no sería algo que le gustaría escribir en su currículum.  
Llegó a su despacho incómodo.  
-¿Tenemos aspirinas? – preguntó a su secretaria sin mirarla.  
La joven, que sujetaba un montón de carpetas en los brazos, se colocó las gafas torpemente.  
-Sí, señor. En el armarito de aquí guardo algunas. Le llevaré un vaso con agua ahora, señor. – Cole asintió y asió el pomo de la puerta. Antes de que la cerrase, la mujer alzó de nuevo la voz ansiosamente – Señor Cole, el doctor Wilson me ha telefoneado hace un minuto. El doctor House ha despertado del coma.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dobló los brazos y posó las manos en la cintura.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Ya te lo he dicho. Acaba de despertar. Nadie puede verle todavía.  
Los ojos de Cameron relucieron.  
-Ella sí que ha podido.  
-Es distinto. Cuddy es su esposa.  
Wilson se había acostumbrado al frío intenso en su vientre que le atenazaba cuando hablaba de aquello. Se quedó mirando como la expresión de la doctora perdía vitalidad y su sonrisa decaía. Ella había sufrido mucho esas horas también. Tenía el moño flojo en la nuca y algunos mechones castaños se alborotaban alrededor de sus ojos miel sobre la pálida piel. Llevaba la bata arrugada. "No es justo. _Yo también me preocupo por él._" Creía que le iba a preguntar sobre el matrimonio, pero aspiró aire y dijo:  
-Entonces tendré que hablar con ella.  
Wilson se pasó una mano por el pelo.  
-Mira, estoy cansado. Inténtalo si quieres, pero seguramente te dirá que no.  
-Me da igual.  
Su voz sonó fuerte y decidida, y Wilson admiró su entereza. Recordó cómo era cuando House la contrató. "Ha cambiado. Ahora es increíblemente fuerte." Había que estar ciego para no verlo. Sintió la repentina necesidad de ayudarla y aliviarla, curar su dulce inocencia perdida durante aquellos dos años, pero ella apartó las manos de la cintura y girándose, se fue.  
Se quedó sólo en el pasillo. Se contrarió cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ella ya no necesitaba su ayuda. Al menos, no tanto. De pronto, el agotamiento le abatió sin avisar. Él también comenzó a caminar; y su primera parada sería la sala en la UCI donde agonizaba Moriarty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy se detuvo en medio del pasillo. Sabía que tenía que continuar, pero le daba miedo. Estaba asustada. Era una sensación extraña que por algún motivo siempre recordaba ligada a _él_. Apretó más el expediente en su mano y se mordió el labio. Repetía en su mente los motivos que la habían llevado allí, que _no había otra salida_ para su estúpida propuesta. Se dijo internamente las palabras que pensaba soltarle sin darle tiempo a replicar. Por alguna razón, la historia médica de House le daba fuerzas en vez de restárselas. Porque esta vez era distinto. Ya no le dolía la pierna _gracias a ella_. Estaba exculpada. "Estás exculpada" se dijo; "hiciste lo que debías"

Su habitación tenía las cortinas apartadas, y House estaba tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y los cascos del i-Pod puestos. Sonreía ligeramente. Parecía que el médico quería que el mundo supiera que por una vez era feliz. No lo ocultaba.  
Ella llamó a su puerta con los nudillos. Inmediatamente, House se estremeció quedándose muy quieto, como un niño al que sus padres le pillan jugando a la _Game Boy_ bajo las sábanas.  
-¿Estás dormido?  
-Oficialmente sí.  
-Los rumores dicen lo contrario.  
House abrió los ojos de par en par.  
-¡Lo sabía! – acusó – ¡Sabía que eras la compañera marujona de Jimmy! Ahora sé de donde saca toda esa información, os he desenmascarado.  
Cuddy intentó sonreír, pero le dolía la cara. Aspiró profundamente: la habitación olía a antiséptico y a cerrado. Se acercó a él levantando ligeramente la carpeta de papel.  
-Hay algo que tengo que contarte.  
-Espera un momento. Déjame regodearme en el triunfo de mis pesquisas. Wilson va a probar para qué voy a usar mi bastón ahora.  
-House…  
Él sacudió la cabeza y sus miradas chocaron en un golpe brutal. Sabía que estaba intentando librarse de hablar de la operación, de las balas, de la ketamina. Ahora no le dolía la pierna y era real. No quería oír que no había funcionado o que esa felicidad era una ilusión que duraría unos días, semanas, quizá unos pocos meses. No _podía_ volver al dolor. _Joder¿es que no lo entiendes?_  
Cuddy entreabrió los labios, humedeciéndoselos con la lengua, y se sentó en la silla frente a él.  
-Greg.  
La mirada de House se endureció y tembló imperceptiblemente, como si se le fuera la vida por ella. La apartó.  
-Sé que te pedí algo extraordinario, Cuddy. No pienses que no lo sé. O que esto durará para siempre por un milagro divino. – dijo con apagada ironía – No hará falta que me persigas por el hospital con el látigo para que haga rehabilitación esta vez.  
-No deberías hacerte ilusiones… aun con todo.  
-Déjame soñar¿vale? – sonrió ligeramente – Interpretaste muy bien tu papel de WonderWoman, aunque sé que tenías un motivo oculto; el hospital se hará rico con el ahorro de vicodinas a partir de ahora.  
-Es posible que la ketamina no dure para siempre aunque lleves la rehabilitación al día durante toda tu vida. Lo sabes.  
Él hizo rodar sus ojos.  
-Eres tú la misma que me inyectó un placebo porque estaba convencida de que mi dolor era psicosomático. Esta vez estoy dispuesto a intentar todo para que no vuelva. – echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro – Lo sé.  
Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes. A Cuddy le costaba respirar. Quiso levantarse para abrir las ventanas, pero no podía mover su cuerpo. Lo sentía de plomo sobre la silla. Tenía que decirlo.  
-Tu petición fue exagerada. – comentó finalmente con dureza. – No imaginas el lío que has organizado.  
-Sinceramente, doctora, me da soberanamente igual.  
-Estamos casados.  
No pensaba soltarlo así. House abrió los ojos y se incorporó, tenso y con la sorpresa cubriendo su cara.  
-¿Qué?  
-Tuve que decir que estábamos casados. – no le temblaba la voz. Se levantó de la silla bruscamente y cerró las cortinas. Pasó sus manos por el cristal con algo más de suavidad. Se giró ahogando un suspiro. – House¿de verdad crees que iba a ser todo tan fácil? Te disparan, y lo siguiente que sé es que a punto de desangrarte vivo sólo pedías que yo probara un experimento contigo como conejillo de indias. Ketamina, House, ketamina. No se utiliza en humanos. ¿Qué demonios te esperabas¿Que me iban a dejar hacerlo, sin tu consentimiento escrito, sin el consentimiento de tus padres, de alguien que respondiera legalmente por ti? No soy la maldita única persona con poder en este hospital, y estaba en mi despacho defendiendo ese tratamiento mientras tú te morías en el quirófano. – tragó saliva, enarcando una ceja. Le dolían los ojos, el pecho, la garganta. No había imaginado sentirse así, ni siquiera eran las palabras que había ensayado. Le salía el alma por la boca. – Vincent, el abogado, me ofreció una alternativa. Si fingíamos un matrimonio podría ponerte ketamina. Así que lo hice. Llevamos casados un mes.  
Vomitó el alma por la boca, a los pies de House. Él la miró en silencio. Cuddy sintió la necesidad acuciante de echar a correr. Se mareó.  
-Eres patética. – escupió House con puro rencor.  
Cuddy se sintió enferma. _No. No. ¡No!_ Avanzó con zancadas seguras hasta él y le tiró el expediente al pecho. Él la seguía mirando y parecía que acababa de robarle la pierna. No había olvidado aquella mirada.  
-Toma. Ahí tienes todo lo que necesitas saber.  
Metió la mano en la bata y le arrojó un anillo de oro. House lo recogió. "Greg y Lisa, 3-5-06" se leía en el interior.  
-También te tendrás que poner esto y fingir que no me odias, si no quieres que nos manden a todos a la cárcel. Sé que desearías verme en una celda rodeada de presas, pero no creo que ahora quieras desaprovechar los maravillosos usos de tu pierna en las duchas carceleras. – apuntó con intención.  
House no dijo nada más. No despegaba la mirada de ella. Tras unos segundos, Cuddy supo que no podría soportarlo más. _No_, y _Entiéndelo_, y _Eres un cabrón_. Enterró los hombros y su alma se astilló y se retorció de puro dolor sobre el suelo. Asintió despacio con la cabeza.  
-Así que va a ser así todo a partir de ahora¿no? Otra vez. – musitó.  
House sonrió macabramente.  
-Eres mi mujer.  
Sintió el vómito ascender por la laringe y la furia apalearle el corazón. Cuddy se giró, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Le llegó entonces la voz del médico:  
-¿Te tengo que llamar Lisa, o valdrá con señora House?  
Cerró la puerta tras ella con violencia y apoyó la cabeza en el cristal. De pronto se sintió vacía. Como si le hubiesen arrancado su humanidad de dentro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraron ambos frente al despacho abandonado.  
Él la miró detenidamente. Sintió el doloroso impulso de abrazarla.  
-¿Qué tal?  
-Ya se lo he dicho.  
"_Les dijiste que eras su esposa…antes que a él_"  
Wilson asintió en silencio. Ambos miraron la sala a oscuras, la pizarra blanca. Las sillas estaban vacías. Y en el suelo, la mancha de sangre que parecía vino tinto.  
Wilson no dijo nada porque sintió su dolor, y lo respetó. Compartieron unos minutos de irreal tranquilidad, y luego él movió su mano para apretar la de ella. La sintió estremecerse.  
-Tienes que ir a hablar con él ahora. – murmuró Cuddy.  
-Voy a ir a ver a Moriarty – respondió, y ella deshizo el contacto – Cameron te estaba buscando.  
"_Aquí tienes lo que querías, James. Y la venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frío"_  
_Mierda_. Tenían que avanzar. No podían vivir a partir de ese momento. Confiar, confiar…ya no podrían confiar en el triángulo y sin embargo, era lo único que les daría fuerzas.  
Ambos se fueron en direcciones opuestas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Eres un cabrón.  
House se quitó los cascos.  
-Yo también me alegro de verte. Qué bien has despertado de tu coma, las cicatrices de tus balas casi ni se ven. ¿Cómo te sientes¿Te duele tu pierna?  
Wilson se encaminó despacio hacia su cama. Debería estar en la habitación de Moriarty, pero la presencia House le controlaba incluso entonces. Le miró. Estaba vivo. House estaba vivo, despierto, lúcido, gracias a Cuddy. Sin dolor. Caminaba como soñando. Oía las palabras distorsionadas y como bajo agua. Aquello no estaba sucediendo de verdad. House no era así. No podía serlo.  
-Hizo lo que le pediste. – espetó estupefacto. Alzó sus manos, palmas hacia arriba. – ¡Hizo lo que le pediste¿Qué tienes que reprenderle esta vez¡Deberías estar besando el suelo que pisa!  
El semblante de House se endureció. Sonrió irónicamente, señalando la carpeta abierta de cualquier manera sobre su regazo. Wilson reconoció vagamente su documento matrimonial, el informe de la Comisión Disciplinaria, y la mirada de House.  
-¿Por qué la defiendes?  
-No ha hecho nada malo.  
Él sonrió aún más, y Wilson se preguntó qué le haría tanta gracia. Fue un pensamiento que se quedó vagando por los límites de su conciencia, como si aquello ya lo hubiese vivido.  
-Se ha casado conmigo, Jimmy. Está tan desesperada por encontrar padre para su hijo…  
-¿Qué dices, House?  
-Y como regalo de bodas, un viaje al juzgado para una vista oral con todos los gastos pagados. ¿Por qué no viene Vincent y me lo explica mejor? O tú mismo, me da igual.  
-No había otra opción.  
-¿Por qué la justificas? – desvió el tema intencionadamente. Se puso de pie – ¿Por qué la defiendes¿Por qué la justificas¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerla una santa? Joder, Jimmy¿qué coño ha pasado mientras estaba en coma¿Te la has tirado?  
-¡Ha hecho lo que tú le has pedido!  
La expresión de House se transformó, sintiendo la ira más absoluta. El infierno se abrió en un círculo que atrapó a ambos.  
-Castigas a la gente – comenzó Wilson sin aliento – como si fueras un dios justiciero. La gente es estúpida, la gente miente, y así lo justificas todo. Engañas, hieres, porque han hecho cosas malas, infidelidades, mentiras, que tú has de redimir. Tú no mientes. Tú eres sincero. Tú haces todo por honestidad. Pero esta vez, - alzó un dedo. De su cuerpo brotaba la misma rabia que él. Estaban encadenados, unidos por el mismo dolor, la misma Traición. – ella ha hecho lo correcto. Lo que tú la pediste. No tienes motivos para castigarla. No te mueves por honestidad, House.  
Él agarró el anillo de oro y lo agitó frente a él.  
-¿Ves esto? Esto es lo que ha pasado. ¡Esto es lo que importa!  
-No te importaría tanto si la hubieses perdonado. Pero no eres capaz de perdonar algo que hizo seis años para salvarte.  
-Ya salió el tema. Oh, pobre Cuddy. Oh, pobre Stacy. – canturreó – Ahora era feliz. Mi pierna no me dolía.  
Wilson se rió a carcajadas vacías y amargas.  
-Has sido infeliz siempre, Greg. Y ahora podrías ser feliz, pero no quieres. Tienes tanto miedo a serlo. Necesitas una maldita excusa para ser infeliz y echas la culpa a Cuddy. Alejas de ti a las personas que te aprecian. – se detuvo bruscamente.  
Le siguió un silencio pesado.  
-No te he pedido que soluciones tu complejo de psicólogo barato conmigo – sonrió. – No te esfuerces en intentar hacerme humano.  
"Ahora ya no te necesito."  
El cuerpo de Wilson avanzó antes que su espíritu. Sintió el cuello de la bata de House entre sus dedos, el cuerpo herido contra la pared y ambas caras muy juntas. Más tarde vino el golpe, y cuerpo y espíritu se fusionaron.  
-¡Idiota¡Hizo lo que le pediste¡_Hicimos lo que nos pediste_!  
House le miraba con una extraña expresión. Los nudillos del oncólogo habían golpeado su boca y sangraba, pero no se quejó. Sus ojos azules brillaban con fuerza.  
-Ya era hora de que te implicases.  
¿Qué? De pronto Wilson le soltó como si quemara. Retrocedió un par de pasos. _¿Qué¿Qué estaba diciendo¿Qué había querido decir?_ Se miró las manos. _¿Qué?_  
Entonces House giró su cintura, recogiendo un vaso de agua de la mesilla de al lado. Miró fijamente a Wilson y luego inclinó la cabeza alzando el recipiente.  
-Brindo por ti. Eres mi padrino, después de todo¿no? No tuviste ocasión de hacer el brindis en nuestra boda así que te ofrezco esa oportunidad ahora.  
Le tendió el vaso. Wilson notó las palpitaciones de su corazón, sintiéndose asqueado. Su cara se contrajo en una mueca deforme antinatural en él. Luego, con pisadas rápidas, salió cerrando de un portazo.  
House volvió a la cama. Observó el anillo un minuto, y luego lo tiró a la papelera, limpiándose la sangre de los labios con el dorso de la mano. Se tumbó con los cascos puestos al máximo volumen cerrando los ojos. ACDC gritaba.  
_I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
Don't stop me._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nueva York._

Samuel Ratchett levantó el teléfono al segundo timbre.  
-¿Si?  
-¿Sam? Tengo información para ti.  
Ratchett escuchó atentamente. Cuando su interlocutor mencionó la palabra clave su corazón saltó. "No puedo creerlo" La conversación duró poco.  
-Muchas gracias, Helena. – sonrió sinceramente.  
-Te prometí que te contaría cualquier cosa que pensara que te pudiera interesar.  
Cuando colgó, Ratchett sentía la alegría bailándole dentro de su cuerpo. Recogió las llaves y salió del pequeño apartamento.  
En la calle hacía mucho calor y quemaba el asfalto. Avanzó un par de manzanas hasta llegar a un edificio altísimo que destacaba entre las torres de la ciudad. Le temblaban las manos cuando sacó otra llave para abrir el portón. Saludó a los guardias que vigilaban dentro tras mostrar sus credenciales, y tomó el ascensor hasta llegar a la decimonovena planta.  
Avanzó con pasos seguros por los pasillos. "Es demasiado bueno". Finalmente, se detuvo frente a una puerta. Había una mujer joven, de cuerpo de modelo y rubia platino sentada en una mesa. Se escandalizó cuando le vio dirigirse a ella.  
-Disculpe¡disculpe! El señor está reunido y no puede…  
La ignoró completamente y atravesó la puerta. Se encontró en un despacho enorme. Había un hombre vestido con traje elegante de espaldas a él, mirando por la ventana.  
-Jefe – dijo Ratchett casi sin aliento. – Me ha llamado Helena. Tengo noticias del Princenton-Plainsboro.  
El hombre se giró lentamente. Tenía una expresión cordial, casi pasiva. A pesar de todo, el joven se sintió repentinamente intimidado.  
-¿Noticias de Nueva Jersey? – alzó las cejas intrigado. – Hace más de un año que no se nada de allí.  
-Noticias sobre el doctor House. – tomó aire – Ha sido disparado.  
El otro no dijo nada. Mantuvo su gesto imperturbable, tranquilo.  
-Qué curioso.  
-Sí, jefe, y no sólo eso. – Ratchett se felicitó mentalmente – Parece ser que él y la directora del hospital, la doctora Cuddy¿no?  
-Sí. – comentó su jefe con un tono extraño – Recuerdo a la doctora Cuddy. Siga.  
-Bueno, pues parece ser que están casados desde hace un mes sin que nadie en el hospital se enterara, y ella le ha puesto un tratamiento experimental mientras el doctor House estaba en coma. – se removió las manos – ¿No es interesante?  
El hombre se miró las manos un momento, con el entrecejo fruncido. Luego, muy lentamente, alzó los ojos y le miró.  
-Sí. Muy interesante. – sonrió ligeramente, y a Ratchett le dio la impresión de un sapo – Muy interesante.

_·Samuel Ratchett es el nombre de un personaje de "Asesinato en el Orient Express", de Agatha Christie, que tomé prestado._


End file.
